Code Lyoko
by JillBelpois-HinataUzumaki
Summary: Hey! guess what! Psyconurse Jamie made the final chappie!COMPLETED! ::My sister made the last chapter:: FUNNY ENDING! skip to it dammit. .
1. Chapter 1From new Beginnings

Chapter one, From new beginnings.

The hot liquid poured into the cup filling to the rim of the cup. Yuck, Odd shivered in disgust, the Hot Chocolate tastes like dish water. Ah, the gourmet, Ulrich sighed under his breath. I'm totally freaked out, I didn't study for the exam, I'm totally going to be held back this year. Well what did you do for the week and a half that you could have made an attempt to? Well I'm so far on Tetris annihilator, and I couldn't just abandon my love.

Wow, so you've got a love life finally huh, Odd. They turned around to see the person who said that and low and behold, Aelita walked towards the both of them. Hey Aelita and no, My video game is my love. Bravo, when should I start making invitations for the wedding? She asked sarcastically.

Ha, so you're learning from me already. Yup I sure am and I told sissy right from wrong this morning. Oh really let us hear it. Ok, We were I mean I was the first one to the showers this morning, and she came in and told me to "Make way for the Queen of beauty" Then I told her, " Yeah right, If I looked like You I would hide all of the mirrors in Kadic". Odd started cracking up laughing and eventually ended up rolling on the floor. Now that's something I would have told her. RING! Oh crud its already time for last hour with Mrs. Hurts. Oh Yay, I can hardly wait for our Exams, Ulrich said unenthused. I'm going to hang with Jeremy for a while. Why aren't you going to take the exam? Be cause me and Jeremy got exemptions. They both dropped their cups in amazement. What? Well that's umm, Never mind come on Ulrich. (Leaving Aelita walking to Jeremy's room.)

Walking slowly to Jeremy's room, hear the usual tapping on his computer. KNOCKING Came form the door and a voice came come in, Hey there Jeremy, How's it coming? I'm not really doing anything of importance, just cleaning out files. Cool. So he turned around in his chair, anything old or new, Well, Odd didn't study, as usual. Wow what kept him from doing it? Something about a game. How did I Know that? (...) Aelita? Yo Aelita, He tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, What? What's wrong, Nothing she lied, come on now i know that your lying. Well um Jeremy, Umi was telling me about something called love, and its something that people experience a lot or never and, Jeremy Cut her off with saying quiet, Jim is coming, quick get in the closet she willingly walked inside the closet with out rejection. Jim's voice rattled the room asking who's in here with him, Nobody Jim I'm on my computer. Ok But I'm not going to be here for the rest of the day because the staff and I will be grading exams so stay out of trouble you hear?

Yes Jim. he closed the door and waited a couple seconds before letting Aelita out. He reach for the Closet door and Aelita pushed it open and landed on top of him. Whoa! what was that for? It was an accident, sorry she managed to giggle. They lain there staring at each other in Deep thought. Jeremy managed to slide out from under her and sort of turned red. Um well that's very um. She sat up on the bed with him waiting for him for finish his sentence. He then stopped and grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her on the lips. Not too long or short but just enough for her to want more and gripped his other hand in his. and they sat like that for a good minute. Until they both had to start Hipervenalating. After they both caught their breaths, they returned to what they were doing without another word, A couple breaths until Aelita started to moan in pleasure, Jeremy stopped and asked if this was too much and she nodded no and continued to the moment.. And They stopped because of the strange feeling that they felt between each other. Is this Ok with you? Yes, but why ask? Well when Herb, You know, Stole your umm, well program I thought that you hated me ,for almost giving up. Then His cell phone broke the perfect moment between them. He waited for a couple seconds and than Aelita asked Are you going to get That? He Picked the phone up and he said hello? in a seemed to be an aggravated voice. Hey Einstein, are you and Aelita going to be doing anything important tonight? No, Why, Well tonight there is an unsupervised party at the soccer field tonight. OH, well i Guess we could be there. Ok I will, By. (Hangs up the cell) What was that? Well You and I are going places tonight with odd Ulrich and Umi. Cool.

Herbs point of view, How can he get her, what does he have that I don't? Every thing, except for your gross dimples. He runs for the door to his room and plans the most evil plan ever. It will be better than the last one. (END POINT OF VIEW) I'm going to bed I will come wake you up at 1:00, Ok Jeremy? OK, See you later. She shuts the door. Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Jeremy's Attack

Chapter 2 the attack that sent Jeremy down.

12:30, He hears a knock at the door, She's here a bit early come in he says. The door blasts open and shuts behind not Aelita but none other than herb. Well its been a long time Jeremy!

Pins Jeremy up against the wall and pull out the familiar knife he stabbed Jeremy with last time. He raised the knife and stabs Jeremy, letting a piercing scream seep through the mouth that had blood seeping from his mouth. He then smiles in pleasure and strikes him again and again until he looks at the door that is twisting the knob he opens up the window and escapes from Aelita's sight. She turns and shuts the door behind her and turns around and steps into a liquid and looks down to see a dark red puddle surrounding the tip of her shoe she turns her head upwards to see Jeremy on his bed gasping to catch his breath with a deep wound in his stomach and another in his leg and chest. She ran over to him and gripped his hand trying to stop the bleeding. To some avail she had covered the stomach and the chest wound but the leg she had to tear some of her sleeve of her shirt off to stop that. Once he was all patched up she borrowed the drivers ed car and zoomed off to the hospital hitting the stop signs and a couple pedestrians had to get out of the way. They reached the hospital in a screeching halt. She grabbed the nurse at the front desk and got a team of doctors to treat him and that's all that Jeremy could remember until he passed out. Dreaming of a Stroll in the park, with Aelita and then a bomb explodes and wakes up to find himself in a white room he slowly drifts back to sleep. Muahahahahahahahah Review


	3. Chapter 3 After the incedent

CHAPTER 3, After the incident.

Slowly turning the pages of a magazine in the hotel room connected to the hospital waiting for a call to the Intensive care room. Dropping the magazine in discuss of the blood she forgot that covered her hands and her chest also feet and legs. She was so oblivious. She went to the shower connected to the room. Turning the knob waiting for the water to warm she grabbed her towel and a bar of soap. Looking at the floor of the shower noticing the blood run off of her into the drain mixed with the water. Getting out form the shower and immediately grabbing the towel in fear of somebody walking in. Grabbed new clothes and heading towards the door. Walking to the intensive care unit. Talking to the nurse and asking where Jeremy's room was. She pointed towards the left door down the hall on the 7th floor. Ok thanks she waked away to the door to the elevator. Pressing the 7 button she felt her body trying to sink to the bottom of the elevator. She finally reached the room and turned the knob in hesitation. Peaking into the bedroom. Finding Jeremy sound asleep in his hospital bed. She walked over to his bed. Stroking his forehead in a trans. He Opens his eyes in a daze, Wondering where he was and looking around the room in a confused rep. Then he finally turned his attention to Aelita staring at him saying "Morning sleepy head" He made the movement to get up but He yelped in pain, Stop! Aelita said, your going to open your wounds again. What? He lifted the sheets in amazement to find two scars, one on his chest and one on his stomach. What happened? she asked in concern. Um, He was too busy lightly poking at the wound. Jeremy, What happened? Oh well, Herb broke into my room and told me I was going to pay. And took a few swipes at me with a knife, He left right before you came in. Well, did you survive? That's a dumb Question she said to her self. Well, It looks like it. He tried to laugh but the pain clenched his lungs in a shrill scream came from his mouth. I'd better go before the doctors get the wrong Idea. She left without another word. Well that was an excruciating conversation. She told her self. Then She was stopped by a Nurse. Ms.Hopper, Could I ask a favor from you? Ya No problem, What. Is it. Well could you go get our patient Jeremy, I believe you two are close? Well Ya, but I need an excuse for me and my Friends absence. Ok follow me to the desk then. They walk to the desk and she writes on an absence excuse sheet, Puts it in a copier machine and comes out to hand out two. She puts the two n her pocket and walks out the door. Oh shit! She exclaims out loud. Then a boy in a wheel chair looks at her in a questionable daze. His mother looking at her in a disgraceful look. Um sorry she ,says in a low and embarrassed voice. She thought to herself, Man I don't have a car. Dammit! Then she spots three people boarding a bus. Ha she runs up to the bus and grabs a hold of the bus rail just as it departs. Out of breath, She sits down and goes on her way to Kadic. How am I going to be able to get out of his room with clothes, especially with Jim rearing his ugly head. I guess I'm going to have to sneak in through the window. A twenty minute ride came to a stop at the school, Unfortunately Jim was making his rounds through the ground He sees her getting off, Hey Ms.Stone! You get over here this very instant! He yells. She edges over to the PE.Teacher looking at him in an angry way. "What do you think your doing, Out of school, missing classes and stealing the schools access car. (...) Well, Are you going to answer me or not. She then runs behind him and kicks him in the back of the neck and drags him behind the Principles car, What a pity ,Murder Music in the Background) She looks at him and runs off to the window of Jeremy's Room. Climbing through the already opened window she Closes it and locks his door. Looking through the closet She grabs the clothe, and notice something sticking out of the pocket of the Khakis. Hmm? She pulls the object out of the pocket notices $46.00 and a picture. She looks at it and sighs in disappointment to find a picture of her and Jeremy in the Photo Booth when she came back to the Earth she once lived on And here again. She puts it in her Pocket and slips the absence excuses in the trash. Who cares she says in a low Voice. Stuffs the clothes into a bag and walks out the window. She walks to the hospital in Forty mins. When she notices that Jeremy's window Light on and open. She rushes to his room without telling the nurse about her arrival. Opens the window to see he is staring out it. She stares at him in amazement to see him up and walking already.(He does not have a shirt on and he is standing next to a window in the middle of winter!) She walks over to him and Touched the back of his Neck to her Surprise he Turns around. What are you doing here its like 2:00 In the morning. So? Well you should be sleeping at school. No I have a room at the Med inn. Oh well then I Guess you'll be here a while. Seems like it she said in a happy, yet Embarrassed tone. She was so uncomfortable to see Her friend without a shirt on. Why is the window open? I don't really know, I guess im Hot. Yes you are. What? Nothing she managed to say while laughing slightly.

What's so funny? Never mind. You should lay down, That is if you want to get out of here tomorrow. Really? Ya. The nurse at the record rooms said you could be out tomorrow. Cool. Well im tired im going to bed. Ok I'll go to bed as well. Tomorrow Im going to have to wear a shirt though, That's why I came here, To bring your clothes, Jim caught me but, But I took care of that little monkey. Jeremy looked puzzled for a moment and as soon as she left he looked through the pockets of the pants, and the picture was gone. He gave out a light chuckle. And went to sleep. Make a review, will they make out in the midst of the hospital find out next time on my gay stories.


	4. Chapter 4 I worry, Jeremy

Chapter 4 a short time to frown.

3:04 in the morning Aelita couldn't sleep, She tossed and turned but she couldn't get Jeremy's shirtless body could not escape her mind. She got dressed and decided to go slide the picture under his door. Walking into the hall way where the elevator was she pressed the seven button. Making her have that same bad feeling in her stomach. She reached the 7th floor, and looked to the left f the hall, His door was cracked open. She tip-toed over to the door and peaked in to see Jeremy wasn't there. She decided that he was probably going down to the restrooms, but why would he do that if there was a restroom in his room she found her self drawn to the window. Looking at the city lights of the big city. Then down at the park benches. Looking at a shadow pacing back and fourth. Troubled by the night air leaking in through the window. She closed it and headed down to the park. Snow blazing through her ears making an unearthly whistle found herself face to face with Jeremy, finally with a shirt on. What on earth are you doing here out in this whether. Your going to get a cold! She gently yelled. (...) Answer me Jeremy!

I don't remember why. What? You've got to get back inside. Wait, Aelita, She was holding his fore arm tightly, but at the sound of his voice she loosens her grip. I've got to tell you something, I am in, (HALT RIGHT THERE!) A voice yelled to the two standing there. The person was coming around the corner. Hide! They both ran behind the bush thicket. He called his comrade and told him to call off mission. What was that all about? Um its probably because of running over the six stop signs. What! Well I wasn't going to stop and let you die in the car! That's to be expected. They were staring deeply into each others eyes. Lets go back inside. They reach the front door to the hospital, and then reach the elevator. Aelita presses, the 7th floor button for the umpteenth time, and the elevator opened for their access. Jeremy went in first and then Aelita piled in along with him. Dragged by the force of the elevator brought Jeremy to his knees. Aelita brought him back up to his feet as the doors opened.(MURDER MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND) A Nurse stopped them from getting out. Her tag said Jamie Delmas. Carrying a vaccination with Jeremy's name all over it. Oh shit! NO not the needle Jeremy squealed and ran behind Aelita. They ran around the crammed elevator until she availed to the arm, Got Ya! but there was a tiny little Problem, hey Nurse that's not my arm! The nurse saw that she had not hit Jeremy but hit Aelita instead. Oh Crud the nurse shouted. Aelita in the midst if the dark elevator as she slowly closed her eyes. Hearing Jeremy screaming she tried to fight against the vaccine, but to no avail she fainted. Waking up in her room she feels a stroke against her arm, She slowly turns to Jeremy smiling, but sad at the same time. She frowns but as she glimpses over to the clock the frown was escalated to a small smile. We get to leave now don't we? well Ya but that is if you feel better. Jamie was in the corner of the room. With another needle escaping from the pocket. Jamie put a finger up to her mouth to keep it silent. She edges over to Jeremy and lifts her arm into the air and lunges into Jeremy's back causing him to yelp in pain. Ouch! God damn, Aelita! Then Jeremy was done with his shot she reached into her pocket and pulled another object out, Ooooooooo! Jeremy's eyes widen with joy. A lollipop and sticker. Aelita laughs rolls off the bed laughing just as hard rolling into the wall causing a knives and pointy objects cabinet to fall open and all of the empty needles pour on her. Only 3 hitting her but just causing her to bleed. Slipping bandages out of the wrappers and bandaging her up Jeremy says, all done. They start to laugh as the nurse shut the door. Well Aelita get your stuff packed I want to get out of here before I die of boredom. Im with you on that she remarks. And with that they grab their bags and head out of the hospital. Getting on the bus he sits on the hard rock bus seats and slips his left hand into his pocket and waiting for Aelita to sit down. The bus gathered speed and they were coming up to allot of bumps in the street. With the first bump with out thinking he grabbed Aelita's hand for comfort, (the bumps caused him Pain) With every bump he tightened his grip until the finally reached Kadic. Letting go they grab their bags and heading off the bus, they slowly walk to the front of the door. Odd slams into Jeremy causing him to fall on the ground face first. Aelita with a reaction slapped odd in the face. What was that for Aelita Im just trying to welcome you guys back from the trip. Well Jeremy has been through quite allot today, he needs rest. Jeremy getting off the ground cleaned his glasses from the push over. He grabbed his bag and continued on to his room with Aelita Explaining what happened on the way there. Odd. Sitting down on the bed Jeremy gets back up and sits at his computer chair, turning to the two friends he says wow, I missed my room. I would suppose so, was the hospital beds not good for making out? Aelita turned beat red from the comment and punched odd in the arm, Ow! Odd you haven't changed a bit. Submit a review because I am so eager to make more, but I need Ideas. :


	5. Chapter 5 Call for assistance

Chapter 5 a call for assistance.

He turns around and smirks, Before I Leave I have something to say. odd turned around and said " you two don't get too wild while Im gone you hear" Aelita grabbed the pillow off Jeremy's bed and runs after odd with full rage hitting everybody and Knocking the People in the hall to the walls. ODD YOU GET BACK HERE! He yells WHY? STOP AND ILL SHOW YOU! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO! (2 hours later) Exhausted she walks into Jeremy's room and collapsed on his bed. Sorry about that Jeremy, What? taking your pillow. Where is it? she hands it to him with almost all of the feathers gone. Oh that's Ok, He pulls a new one out of the closet. Wow, how many do you have? 16 left. In amazement she throws the old one in the trash can. Oh by the way Jeremy, She hands him a doctors note for him to have assistance between classes and not to carry any thing over five pounds, "I almost forgot to give that to you" Wait before you leave,1. I want you to be my assistant and 2. Could I have that picture back? Well, 1. yes Ill be your assistant and 2. Yes. She grabs the picture out of her pocket and hands it to him. Im going to go get my stuff, she leave and sticks the picture into his computer desk. That's a keeper he thinks to him self. Coming back about five minutes later she has her sheets and make-up work. Oh Jeremy, What, I've got something for you, Close your eyes. Ok Hold out you hands. He feels allot of paper stack into his hands. OK, Open. He looks down at the paper and replies " Oh great thanks" Well you were thinking of something perverted, weren't you? Was Not! I was thinking of the Psycho nurse we had at the hospital I hate Her so much Im afraid of her. he says blushing a deep red. Looks at the clock, Oh wow is it that late already, (trying to get off the subject.) Im going to bed. She gives off a wicked grin, What? Oh nothing Aelita replies. He Asks her to turn around for minute so he could get his jammies on. She says better yet Ill leave to my room so I can get my Jammies on. Ok, fine. She leaves and Jeremy slips his Jammies on and pulls out his Make-up work, Well, better now than never I suppose. Then 4 mins after he starts Aelita walks in. Jeremy working on his make-up she noticed a piece of paper slide under the door. She reads it to herself,

Dear : Students of Kadic,

I Principle Delmas am pleased to inform you about a new teacher aid that will be helping us for the remainder of the two weeks of school you have left, As Im sure you all know, Mrs. Nurse Ulanda will be in need of assistance, for flu season is starting. She will have a new aid, Nurse Jamie Delmas, yes it is my daughters cousin. She will be helping for the remainder of this year and starting a full job on her own all of next year. With all due respect I ask for you too give her a warm welcome in the halls or during class physicals or any where else.

Sincerely,

Principal Drew Delmas.

Aelita stops to think for a moment and then remembers the nurse at the hospital and freezes. Hey Aelita come back to earth. Hey! Aelita! She snaps out of it. What's the matter? Um, Nothing. Come on tell me. Um nothing. Oh, what's this he looks down at the letter. Um nothing of important interests. Come On let me see it. No you don't want to read it trust me. He tries to grab it from her, but she slips away from him. Chasing each other having fun they. eventually end up fighting each other for it on the bed. He eventually ends up grabbing it from her. She laughs at the way his face dramatically changes from a smile to a look of horror as he glides his eyes along the page half way torn. He looks up from the letter with a look as if somebody shot him. I told you that you wouldn't want to read it. Shit! I don't want her to come here! Oh and Jeremy, What? We have Physicals tomorrow. They both scream at the top of their lungs, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She calms him down by rubbing his shoulders and he turns around to get back to the make up work. She laughs and lays down on the floor getting ready for bed, until, Jeremy says what are you doing? Im getting ready for bed, Why? well your not sleeping on the floor that's for sure. well where Am I going to sleep? On my bed. Where are you going to sleep then? Same where you are. she paused and got a mischievous look on her face. (Ok you perverts you can only imagine the make out scene) Please review :) Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Preview for next chapter, Umi will die eventually in chapter 7 or up.


	6. Chapter 6 Killer Physicals

Chapter 6 Killer Physicals.

6:00 in the morning, BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Aelita found her self slowly opening her eyes and reaching for the snooze button on the radio, She hit the button but the sound didn't stop so she picked up the radio and threw it at the door That ought to shut it up, making Jeremy spring up from the bed saying No I'm Not Gay! What? Aelita managed to say while rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. Nothing, I Uh, we better get ready for school. Right. Ok I'm going to get ready in my room. Ok, He said as she left. He grabs his usual blue turtle neck and slips it over his head slipping his arms through the sleeves and grabbing the brown khaki Capri's from the closet. Slipping his shoes on and glasses along with combing his hair, he gets ready to open the door when Ulrich, Odd and Umi with Aelita all pile into the room saying good morning Einstein, and Hope you feel better, with hugs and the usual what did you do with Aelita last night from Odd. They all eventually slowly pile to the classes ; Aelita had the books and homework in her arms. Ready to go Jeremy, Yes. He takes the keys locks the door and they walk to class. Great, we start off with Mrs.. Hurts. Ya, nothing like seeing a prune old woman gab all about how it was back in her days without the electricity and the lights and the fancy assortment of condoms. (Long silence) Then a delayed laugh escaped their mouths all the way to the class room. Arriving 2 minutes before class started, They sit down. I'm going to give my excuse note to the teacher. He walks up and slips it on her desk along with his finished make-up work and crawled back into his seat. The bell rings and they all start to quiet down to begin the section. Ok class settle down. Today we are going to start a new unit, On the male and female reproductive organs. the class start to smile and write notes to each other. Ok turn to pages 346 and 347. Who would like to read. (nobody rose their hand they all just stay silent.) Fine I will read to you all, (while reading aloud to the class Jeremy and Aelita start to write to each other on a piece of notebook paper.

Aelita: This is so boring.

Jeremy: Tell me about it.

Aelita: when does class end?

Jeremy: When the world dies of boredom. lol just joking 7:05.

Aelita: are you joking that is an eternity!

Jeremy: We will make it hopefully.

Aelita: Why do we have to know this stuff anyway?

Jeremy: for the benefit of not becoming pregnant before you want to, and how the body develops.

Aelita: ...

Jeremy: I think We should stop writing before Mrs. Hurts catches us writing.

Aelita: Ok.

Before they Know it the bell rings an rest assured, It is time for Physicals. Well Jeremy, its your moment of truth. Aelita smiles. Great, Wait, why? 2nd Hour id physicals. Jeremy groans in displeasure. Then they drop their stuff off in Jeremy's room and head down to the nurses office. They enter the hall way to find Odd and Ulrich Standing there. Hey its Mr. and Mrs. Einstein. They, all look at each other and Odd asks "Did you guys get the letter from the principal too? Ya, But its the one that Jeremy had at the Hospital and we don't like her. Why Not? Odd and Ulrich ask in unison. Because, She was going to give Jeremy a vaccination and his nurse ended up giving it to me instead and I hate needles, and it was a drug. Hey I hate her too you know. Jeremy said frustrated. Well she cant be that bad. Then Jeremy and Aelita both laugh and say, Ok its your funeral. Then Sissies gang waltzes up to the four and say, well I'm going to have to make an adjustment for you four to get painful Physicals, Wont I? Your going to have to be used for a test experiment of which is more dumb, sissy or a brainless frog face! Well we will see about that after you get half an ounce of brains! Dork! She storms off all mad. Well there is a fine specimen of a disease that cant be cured. What's that? Stupidity. They all give off a laugh and notice its Jeremy and Odd along with Julian to get their Physicals. For good luck Aelita hugs Jeremy and they walk towards the door when Ulrich says "Go ahead Rambo, Blow them away!" Odd sticks his tongue out in disgust and the nurse shuts the door. Ok Julian your first. Read the eye chart, Um, R O P L I Z. Sorry Julian but that's not what it says, Jeremy what is on the chart? L Q P T Z and L. Julian, your going to have to get a subscription for glasses. You may leave now, Odd Della Robbia, your next, Jamie could you take over for me? I have to go get, the glasses subscription, No problem ,Jamie says. When Odd walks up to her she had hearts prolonging her eyes and said its time for your vaccination, she pulls out a needle and Jeremy Flinches, She injects it and he walks out like it was no flipping big deal. But he turns around and asked if he looked scrawny, No you look Svelte to me. He lights up with joy and walks out leaving Nurse doom and Jeremy all alone. Ok Jeremy Now its your turn, He lets out a whimper. She pulls the needle out and starts over towards him. He Screams NOOOOOOOO! He runs out the door and running he noticed that his three friends blocking his way. he slides into them. Move! Sorry, Cant do that Jeremy. What! Hurry she's coming they hold him in that one spot, OH JEREMY, YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME! AHHHHHHHH! His friends Pin him up against the wall and Jeremy yells "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU BETRAYER'S! The three laugh and then before you could say Crud, it was over. Now was that so bad? Yes. Jeremy yells at odd while he rubbed his arm. Aelita stones and Elizabeth Delmas. They walk to the room and Jamie said well hello cousin brain-dead, its been awhile hasn't it? No, It was too short. She replied frustrated. When she was done with sissy, Aelita asked if she had lost the five pounds from last time. Funny and pushed Aelita into the wall and shortly followed by the Knives and Pointy Objects cabinet opened and everything fell on Aelita this time stabbing her 6 times she simply replied Great. Got any bandages? Please review! The fate of my survival depend on it. Don't not review just so I will die Ok. LOL:


	7. Chapter 7 What are we doing?

Chapter 7 What are we doing?

Aelita wasn't asleep, she was up at 3:44 in the morning and still couldn't close her eyes. Thinking of all the great things in life but mostly Jeremy, the person that kept her from falling asleep Haunted her mind almost half of the time. She was so distracted by her thoughts she almost didn't answer the door when the Knock pounded her out of a daydream. She got out from under her bed sheets and answered the door to find Jeremy, standing and being ever so shy. what's wrong Jeremy? well, I cant sleep. Well that makes two of us. Why cant you sleep Jeremy. Haven't you thought of what Xana is doing at all? I mean He is out of the Super Computer and he hasn't shown himself yet. Come in, and well talk about it. He hesitated and walked in and sat down with Aelita, on the floor. Well ,maybe he is busy devising a plan, or he could be spying on the five of us without us Knowing. And if he is, what do you plan to do about it? Aelita asked in concern. I don't know, Maybe I'm being a bit over-protective. Of what? you. The thought of him feeling overly protective made him sound as if he was mad at himself. Your not being over-protective. I think your just over caring. He blushed at the comment that his crush made and he could have kissed her if he had the guts to make a move. He could before the Hospital ordeal, but now, he couldn't bring himself to do it any more. I'm going for a walk I've got to air out a bit, he was just getting up and reaching for the door when Aelita asked if she could go with him. He, stuttered for an moment and said sure. Blushing a deep crimson before opening the door. Aelita and Jeremy were walking by the woods until they found themselves, walking in the woods before too long. Making sure their was nothing that was following them, he turned around when ever he heard something and figuring out that he was the one making all the noises. Then again when ever Aelita switched her attention to him he looked the other way to stay off the subject of anything that had an assortment with love. She was looking at all the different shapes and sizes of trees. Until the silence was broken by Aelita, asking if they could go to the Hermitage. He simply nodded. They made a couple turns until they had come up with a conclusion they were lost. Jeremy thought he should let Aelita sit somewhere and rest, but she denied the offer. Hey, I think I see the Hermitage. They walked up to the house in the distance and rest assured, it was the hermitage. Aelita not stopping at all, walked downstairs, into a basement. She was way ahead of Jeremy. He saw her turn a corner, but when he turned he ran straight into her, causing them to fall on each other, but Jeremy Quickly withdrew because of being shy. Sitting staring at one another, Aelita replied OK, Now I know there is something wrong with you. No there isn't he protested. Listen, Jeremy I want to know more about you, I really do but you have to open up to me just as much as I want to open up to you. Aelita I... Then something grabbed Aelita and pulled her into the basement. AELITA! Jeremy ran down the stairs and tripped on the 5th step down to fracture his arm, but not break it. He got back up and continued to run after the guy, Girl... Ok we will call it a thing for now, He finally came to a room with a table on it, belts and a couple hydro-kinetic pulsators and shock resistant waistcoats. He then saw that the thing was strapping Aelita down to the belted table. Hiding around the corner he watched for a couple moments to see what The thing was up to, until he realized he was pulling a knife out of the pocket. Slowly drawing the blade and scrapping gently at her arm until the sleeve cut open. He poked the knife into her vain and drew a small sample of blood. but it kept on trickling until the Half of the table was covered in Blood. I will be back tomorrow the thing said in a whisper. He walked passed Jeremy without noticing him. He was out of site and ran into the room and quickly undid the straps on the table. We have to get out of here. But Jeremy, No if's ands or buts about it we are getting out. Before we leave I need to get to my room for a minute. Why? I want to get something. they waited ten to fifteen minuets until they decided the Coast was clear and they made their way up stairs. In Aelita's room she got on her knees totally being oblivious to the bloody arm, She reached for under her bed and got what she wanted a small 4 inch by 3 inch box and slipped it into her pocket. Ok I'm ready to go. they decided it would be less obvious if they climbed out the window. Jeremy got out first and Aelita climbed out but planting her feet on a wet part of the roof, caused her to almost slide off until Jeremy grabbed her by the waist and helped her back up. They continued to the trellis and climbed down that. They ran to the east of the woods and came to a really small pond. Here, we can take break here I guess. They sat by the pond and caught their breath. Let me see your arm. He slowly pulled the sleeve up, Making sure the cloth wasn't stuck in any dried blood. He tore off part of his sleeve and made it damp enough to put on her arm to make the bleeding slow down. She let out murmur, the water made it sting. Making sure he wasn't hurting her he wrapped it around the cut and tied it. Thanks. Whatever, he sighed. Jeremy she whispered, I know I know, I'm being over-protective again he smiled. No, not that. He turned his attention from the water to her and stared into her eyes. What is it then? Your shy aren't you? Drawing closer to him. Maybe just a little. He laid down on the soft grass and gazing at the stars. You don't have to be, if it feels like I'm pushing you too far you can at least tell me to stop. She lays on her stomach. He doesn't say any thing. She just turns to face him. He turns and faces her. With out alarm they fall asleep. Send in the reviews, I wrote this cause I wanted to:)


	8. Chapter 8I love Aelita

Chapter 8 a pause for you.

Im warning you this contains deep flirting! Watch out people with weak constitutions.

Waking up from a whistle in her ear from the wind the sun beats down on her skin Aelita feels a hand warmly, stroking her cheek. She opens her eyes to see that Jeremy is smiling. She leans forward to check her watch. Its only 9:00 Jeremy. So. Aren't you still tired? No, I never am with you around. She smiles. He grabs her hand lightly. Wait, Jeremy where are your glasses? well, I tripped down the stairs, and well you know, He holds up the broken glasses. Why are you shy? Well Denied access. To what? your life. She blushes after the comment. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her in towards him gently kissing her. She got absorbed in the moment and almost forgot to come up for air. They pull away and stare at each other for awhile. Then she blacked out. Waking up she cursed, oh man it was a dream! What was? She turns to see Jeremy in her room. Still 3:00 in the morning. Weird. Id better get back to my room. Jeremy replies. Ok Aelita. Hey Aelita!

Flash back:

The little girl Aelita stood under the big red wood and brushed her hand along the bark and sighed. The little girl was 10 years old and had light pink hair.

Her father was at work and Aelita was waiting for him to come home. The utter silence was disrupted by her moms voice calling out to her. She slowly walked to the door pasted her mom up to her room and sat on her bed.

She sat on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. When is he coming back? she thought to herself. She was disturbed by the sound of the phone ringing and made a movement to start heading towards the phone but her mom answered it first. She listened to who it was but she could not tell who it was. After she was done talking on the phone she started up to Aelita's

room. When she got to the door way she stopped and said it was father. What, is he staying at work for another month? Well Aelita her mom said softly, no. A long pause and said he's coming tomorrow! Carthage was a success. Really? yes her mom said. and he's going to bring something tomorrow, you know why? um, Its Christmas! That's right. now go to bed and he will get here while your at school tomorrow. Ok. She fell asleep and woke up Christmas morning. With a surprise. Her dad got home early.

Opening presents and tearing at the paper she holds a doll with purple hair and a long robe with tattered shoes. Oh, he's so cute what should I call him?

How about mister Puck, it means Goblet. Ok. Mister Puck, lets get ready for school. But isn't it Saturday her father said? Yes it is her mother replied.

Ok I'm going back to bed, I want to sleep in. Ok but wake up before 10:00 Ok. Um ok. I will. Aelita did as she was told and got up at 10:00. Headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. After breakfast she sat down and watched the TV.

End flashback HEY AELITA GET BACK TO EARTH! She snaps out of the trans. You Ok Aelita? You seem to be bugged by something. Oh um its nothing. Im just tired I guess. He looks at her with concern and walks back to her and kneels down to her height, If there is a problem, you know you can talk to me. She looks at him and just says Ill tell you tomorrow when Im less tired I guess. Ok but when you need me Im a call away. He gets back up and walks out. She then crawls under her sheets and falls asleep. 7:00, Jeremy says to himself time to get back at her and laughs. Gets dressed and gets his bag then heads over to Aelita's room. Sneaking passed Sissy and her two morons he slips into the room and closes the door. He tip-toes over to her bed and whispers hey time to get up sleeping beauty, She opens her eyes and smiles to see Jeremy ready for school. What time is it? um, He looks at the clock and turns back to her and says 7:18, and what is the day of the week is it? She growls happily. He thinks for a second and says, oops. sorry today's Sunday I forgot. That's Ok, but next time check your clock and your calendar before you leave your room. Got ya chief. He turns and says Im going back to bed then. See ya later. He leaves the room... AHHHHHHHH! He opens the door back up shuts it grabs the covers and lifts them off of her and puts it over her and him. HIDE ME! Why Jeremy? then Odd and Jamie come in wearing belts with needles and gloves with built in needles and then a needle in each hand asks where is he. Um I don't Know. They say Ok sorry to disturb you Aelita. They close the door. Jeremy peaks out from under the sheets and asks "are they gone?"

AHAHAHAHAHA the door bursts open and they hold him down and act like they are going to shoot the needle in him and then the needle touched his skin and bent, Then he looks at the two of them. They start to laugh and roll on the floor Uncontrollability. When they get done with their escapade of laughing their heads off the say we so got you, these are plastic bendable fake needles. He looks at them with a "very funny morons look." They leave laughing down the hall ways. Aelita looks at him with question and says what was that all about? The disease of sissyitis is spreading. She giggles and decides she is awake and asks if he could leave so she could get dressed. Ok see you by the Vending machines with Umi and Ulrich. He leaves. Aelita gets dressed and heads down to the machines accompanied by her friends, PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW! NEED IDEAS!


	9. Chapter 9 An Odd day

Chapter 9 an Odd day.

They were sitting at the benches when Aelita got there. Hey, What's up Ulrich asks in a happy mood. Oh hey Ulrich she says as she sits next to her close friend Jeremy. Umi and Ulrich get the mischievous look on their faces. oh no, Jeremy says now what? Look over there she points towards the other corner of the park. They turn their attention to the direction of which Umi pointed to. They all felt their Jaws drop to the floor. Oh my Aelita giggles. Ooooooooo Looks like love is in the air Ulrich replies. Umi Just looks and smiles. Jeremy Not paying attention. Odd was over with the New nurse chick. Then Jeremy gets up to go to his room. leaves the group to get carried away with love life. He gets to his computer and has 2 new emails. He opened the first one but strangely it said 46 hours. He opened the other one and it said 28 Hours. He deleted the two of the mails in questioning why would it be that way. and he went into over dork mode coming up with scientific solutions, Until he hears a Knock at the door. He Sighs and said come in. Aelita walks in and asked why did you leave the group Jeremy? well you know me Im not really interested in to the (love). He gets back on the computer and type away. She turned him around playfully. (WARNING THIS IS A FLUFFY FLUFF PART!) She asked "are you willing to challenge that?" What are you doing as he deeply blushes. Then as they just got close enough there was aloud bang on the window. They Jump and Jeremy like the Dork he is falls over in his chair. Hey Jeremy And Aelita come on out! Odd is in a fight with Nicholas! Aelita develops a growl in her throat and Jeremy thinks to himself Thank God. They Head outside and See Nicholas standing up looking At Odd puzzled. Then the Principal Listens to Odd Going Oh Mr. Delmas, Help Nicholas is Hurting Ohhhh, Mr. Nicholas I am disappointed in you. Come with me! Then Odd gets up and starts to laugh. What is so funny, Nick didn't lay a finger on him, Odd got on the floor and acted like he got beat up. Oh and Odd and the Nurse are Going out. Bum Bum Bum! Please review Sorry for such a short chappie!


	10. Chapter 10Jeremy the Outcast

Chapter 10, Xana, and the outcast Jeremy.

Ulrich could have never told Umi How much he loved her, Because of the thought of rejection from her. From the looks of everything she was talking with William about the end of the year dance. Staring at Odd talking with Jamie, And Umi with William and Finally Jeremy and Aelita talking he realized he was the only one that didn't have a date or at least some one to be affectionate to. Sadly he didn't really care either. Then Odd and Jamie come over to the group and joins the conversation between Jeremy and Aelita and decides that He should Join the conversation too. The eventually Umi slide her way into the conversation as well. They were all talking about the dance and how sissy and Herb should Die in a ditch some place so the world will be a better place. Jeremy starts to edge away from the group, Until Aelita grabbed his arm and says, Nothing is going to happen, they wont pull any more needles or any thing else she tells Jeremy Now calmed down. Odd blurts, Not yet at least, Muahahahahahahahah! Aelita punches odd in the arm and smiles and eventually the whole group smiled. Umi disrupted the silence by asking what everybody is going to do for the rest of the day. Odd replied with Im going skate boarding with Ulrich. Aelita also replies I've got Italian Homework. And Jeremy stayed silent. Then Jamie says she's going with odd and Ulrich to the skate boarding competition. Umi comes to beck to her self and says I have a stay at home Night. The gang splits up, Odd, Ulrich, and Jamie walking to the gate of the school. Aelita walking to her room. Umi going to go pack her stuff for going Home. Jeremy waiting until They are all gone. Walk to the woods. When Jeremy is gone the group looks back and edges all back together. Time to put our plan into action. Odd smiles wickedly. Well lets get started. Ulrich you will go get your Hockey mask and a Chain saw from the garden shed Right Odd asks. Right Ulrich Replies as he goes to the room. And Jamie and I will go get some needles. Muahahahahahahahah. But what about me and Aelita? Umi asks in response. Umi Go get Aelita get set up for bait. Bait? Aelita asks in Question. Odd explains, Aelita since we know that you are in love with Jeremy and he is in Love with you, She blushes. He wouldn't possibly resist coming towards you. Ok were on it, Umi and Aelita run to the west part of the woods.

Aelita, sitting on the ground in an opening of the middle part of the woods, Decides to snap twigs in her hands to draw attention. Good Idea Aelita. Odd whispers. Umi any thing in site yet? Yes Jeremy is walking in the left wing of the opening! She yells down from the trees. Ok every body, get into your positions. Aelita get ready to run south, Odd instructs. She nods and stands up. Rubbing the dirt off of her clothes. Hey Odd! Umi yells down. He sees Aelita! Thanks Umi! Aelita start running! She follows orders and runs the south part of the opening. Ulrich Umi! NOW! Then as he says Umi Jumps out of the trees, and Jeremy Quickly pares her and hit her in the back of the neck up against the tree. Ulrich jumps at him and Jeremy takes the saw and throws it at the tree causing it to break. Punches Ulrich in the stomach. Causing him to draw backwards hitting his head on the tree, Knocking him out. Then turns his attention to Odd and Jamie. Odd noticed Xanas Sign in The eyes of Jeremy. Then Jeremy raised a hand and shoots purple electricity to shoot out at them also knocking them out. Then Quickly running to the broken saw and picks part of the blade up. Then throws it at Umi causing it to drive into Umi's Chest and protruding through to the other side to her back. He turns to look at what he has don end Just laughs Maniacally and goes after Aelita. Meanwhile Aelita running to the Hermitage. She Runs to her room and lays brisk fully on to her bed. Looking at the ceiling. Just like in her daydream just a couple nights ago. She then opened her attention to the corner of the room where Jeremy was standing. (not Xana Jeremy) She sits up to his attention. He walks over and sits down next to her. Hey What are you doing here? Well it is my house, Don't I have Rights? She lays back down pulling Jeremy with her. Woah! Jeremy yelps in Surprise. She giggles at his dorkness. He asks What? Nothing she says while rubbing his chest.(WARNING SUPER FLUFFY PART! OK ITS A LEMON SO WHAT!) . She then pulls him closer to her. (HAHAHAHAHAHA) YOU GUY ARE SO GULLIBLE I DON'T WRITE LEMONS I LAUGH AT YOU HA HA! Then their moment of Peace ends when they get up and decide to go and get Ulrich and the others. That is all for this chapter, What will they think when they see what Xana has don e to the friends? Will they Abandon Jeremy for something he didn't do? Why am I asking You theses Questions? Please Review for Ideas.


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayal

Chapter 11 betrayal.

Walking back to the Opening where Aelita left the Gang they Talk about what was to be Expected of the plant Scale on a non-factorial scale and the 902.7 increase in Population, Just enjoying the Walk. When they Finally Reach the Corrosion of the woods. Making an effort to Wake Odd and Ulrich Up. Jeremy Waking Odd up, Odd opens his eyes and Jerks back trying to get away from Jeremy. Odd its Me? Jeremy. What are you doing odd? What do you think! You totally Beat me Up! I did not! You lie as bad as your Eye sight! Hey Jeremy, Aelita walks over to Jeremy and says, Im having Trouble with waking Ulrich up. Aelita get away from him Odd yells and Drags her away from him. Odd what has Gotten into you! Aelita yells. Like you should Know! Jeremy Beat us all up and Killed Umi! I did not Jeremy Protested. I saw you! Before you knocked me completely out! Wait Up a minute! Aelita interrupted the Argument. When did this happen? Aelita asked in a calmer voice. Right after you left! Odd said while fighting the tears. That's Impossible! Aelita yelled and escaped his grip. WHY AND HOW? he screamed. Because he was with Me at the Hermitage the whole time! Then Jeremy got Knocked to the ground, by Ulrich. Die Xana! he said with tears. Jeremy Out cold broke his glasses on the fall. Aelita Screamed His name in Shock. Aelita threw a punch at Ulrich. Odd trying to cheer every body up says BAM! he's down! BAM! Aelita Psycho Bitch! Ulrich Getting up from the blow looked at him in disgust. Then left the woods taking one last look at the body of Umi. Then continued to his room. Aelita grabbed Jeremy's left arm and Odd took the right side and they towed Him back to his room. Taking one last look at Umi and then Continuing as Ulrich did. Jamie catching up to them Grabbing Jeremy's Legs. Laying Jeremy On his Bed, Aelita takes the Glasses off of Jeremy and Takes them to Her room for Repair. Odd said he was sorry and hugged her then left for bed. Fixing Jeremy's glasses, She pops the lenses back in and Brought them back to his room. Jeremy already in his Pajamas and sleeping again She just set them back on the desk by the bed and Left shutting the door Quietly. 2 months later. Jeremy and Ulrich laughed in unison as Odd told Sissy to go away or he would chop her up, stick the bits in a blender spread the bits all around the floor, Then put feathers on a fan turn it on High and let the feathers stick to the guts. After Laughing It was after dinner and time for the Talent show then Bed Time. After the talent show Ulrich talking to Naomi about the dance. Hey um Naomi, Will you go to the dance with me? He says Blushing red and shyly. she said yes. Odd and Jamie of course were going together. Then it was Jeremy's Moment of truth. He walks to Aelita's room . But around the corner he pulls out the Necklace he was going to give to her if she said as to going to the dance with Him. He Stops in the hall and sees Nicholas talking to her. He hid behind the corner and Listens in to the conversation between the two.

Hey um Aelita?

What do you want Nicholas?

Well tomorrows the dance And I was wondering If you would Go with Me.

Well it sounds all very tempting but,...

Jeremy Ran to his room and the Necklace Dropped on the Floor. He went to the room and Locked his door and threw the Keys under the Bed. He Buried him self into the pillow and wanted to Cry. But he couldn't as if he was passed the Crying possibility.

Back to Aelita and the Moron. No Nicolas I cant I might be going to the dance with somebody. He turned away from Aelita and walked away. She was Going to Jeremy's room, when she found a small Jewelry box in the hall way. She picked it up and looked at the tag, To: Aelita. From: Jeremy. She opened it to find a pink jewel necklace wound around the inside. She was pleased as she slipped it over her Neck. She continued to walk to Jeremy's room. Walking to the door she Knocked and Heard a sad Who is it? Its Aelita, She said Happily. He said Go away I don't Feel like talking to any body, Especially you. Jeremy I wanted to talk to you about something. She heard him get up and unlocked the door and opened it a crack and asked what do you want? She pushed the door open and Hugged him. What is this for? For the Necklace. That was something I dropped. He said depressed as he pushed her away. What is wrong Jeremy? Well I was going to ask you to the dance and when I came to your room you were talking to Nicholas about the dance, I said No to him. What? I said No, She repeated. He paused, and that's why I came here, to ask you to go with Me. Than its an automatic Yes Jeremy Replied. Odd and Jamie's Point of View. Yes! Odd screamed as he beat Tetris. Wow that was awesome Odd Jamie Kissed Odd on the Cheek.

Muahahahahahahahah! I laugh at you all who are reading this Because the Jamie Nurse aid is based on my sister, You know Why? Because she is Evil! And you all are the ones to Determine that whether Jamie and Odd Make Out please Review! Jill Belpois signing Out!


	12. Chapter 12 Franz Hopper

Chapter 12 Franz Hopper.

The Saturday Afternoon was peaceful, Well as peace full as things could get at Kadic High School. That is Until Sebastian and Charles, got into a fight by the tool shed. Sebastian Took the Gardening Hoe and whacked Charles over the head with the Garden tool. Causing a Head injury. Jamie and Nurse Ulanda had to escort Him to the Infirmary. Wow! Odd exclaims in amazement. That was an awesome scrap! Ulrich just blew him off by Turning and talking to Naomi. What were they fighting Over? Aelita asks in a confused tone. They were fighting each other over who gets to take Iniance Veekay to the Dance, But then she decided to go to the dance with Christopher Umbellate. Wow that's Pretty stupid if you ask me. Aelita sighs. Odd says, You can say that again, Right Jeremy? (...) Jeremy, HEY EINSTEIN ITS HORRIBLE! AELITA'S FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HERB! He Jumps up and says WHAT! Ha that's some thing to tell him! He Blushes unhappily embarrassed. Odd turns to Jamie and start to talk about Needles. Jeremy Twitches. Then the Bell rang for the rest of the day is free. Jeremy Went to his room. Odd , Ulrich and Jamie went to the movies. Aelita went for a walk to the Hermitage. While She was waling She decided to schedule a study when she gets back. She dials 276-56657. It rings twice before he picked it up. Hey, Jeremy, Could you and I get together after I come back. You know to Study. Ya sure, Where are you? Im on my way to the Hermitage. Im going to look around for a picture of My parents. Ok when you get Back just come to my room. Ok bye. They hang up. She finds herself looking at Somebody from a distance, as a reaction she hides behind a tree. Spying on the Being.

She watches as he has smoke surround him and then Disappeared from sight. She turns around and sees Jeremy in front of her. Oh hi Jeremy. He covers her mouth and she feels electrical discharges on the inside and Out of her. She faints seeing Xana's sign in his eyes. Then He turns into Franz Hopper and goes to the Hermitage. He lifted her on to the trunk of the tree. Meanwhile Jeremy waited for 3 hours before He couldn't stand it any longer, He rounded his stuff and walked to the woods. He decides to Call her, but then he hears her mobile not too far away from where he is so he lets it ring until, he trips over her knocked out Body. He turns and sees her out cold on the Ground. Aelita! he says in shock. He shakes her a little end waited for a response. She flickered her eyes and opened them, Jeremy. She says weakly. Are you Ok, Ya im fine she managed to say. She gets up slowly. well I guess that Ill have to get rid of you both, now wont I! They turn to see another Jeremy. Xana! Well now take this! He turns into Jamie and pulls out a needle. She Injects Anesthetic into his major arteries. Aelita Punches Him in the Mouth. Then Injects her, Oh Crud, not again she says, Before she falls asleep. Xana Drags their Bodies Behind a bush and goes back to the Hermitage. 3 Hours More later, Uhh my head, Aelita says in pain. Jeremy. Hey Jeremy get up. JEREMY! Aelita positions her self over him and says GET UP! He opens his eyes for a couple seconds and says, Oh, Hi Aelita How are you? He says Groggy. And falls back asleep. Sorry about this Jeremy. She raises her hand above Jeremy's face and SMACKS him in the face. Woah Im up Im up! He wakes up and says, Why are you on me? and why did you smack me? She gets off of him and blushes before saying, Because you wouldn't get up. Oh ok that's fine with me. meanwhile again! Franz Xana noticed how the Boards were tore up and continued what Jeremy had started a couple days ago. He uncovers a door leading to a secret Basement. He heads down, Swatting at the cobwebs in his way. He reached a cloth. with something under it, He pulls it off to find a scanner. He turns that and another super computer on the corner, He booted up the program and materialized a Krab. Now he says go tear every thing up! including the four brats! He does as commanded and the Krab walks into the forest. He laughs and stays in the Hermitage for a while. MEANWHILE Jeremy and Aelita were sitting for a while and decided to get up and that's when he saw the Krab and Pushed Aelita down to the Ground. She grabbed his shirt Pulling Him down with her. The Krab passes. Jeremy, What. Your on me. She giggles. Whoops, He gets off of her and gets up, and helps her up. Come on lets go get after that Krab! They run tracing the foot prints of the Krab. Following it into the factory, Wow this brings back Memories he said. Then he looks at the Krab, Lets stay here and see what he's doing. Aelita says. Ok. Jeremy agrees. 34 minutes later... Hey Jeremy look He looks over at The way she is pointing, Woah ! I cant Believe it! Its Franz Hopper! He grabs the pole next to him and lunges it at the Krab. Hitting the Target and the Krab stops in its tracks and collapses. He Runs over to the Rope and Climbs Up. Meeting the Puzzled Couple. Dad is that you? Aelita asks in Question. ya why wouldn't I be. She embraced him with a heart warming hug and let go. Well its good to see you too he says, Smiling. Ahh now is this your Boy friend? They both freeze at the Comment. Aelita slaps his dad playfully, Dad, She Growls. Sorry about that. Now I will go to the Hermitage and you two go on your date but be back by 7:00, Ok? Aelita slaps Her dad again. Ok ok, I get the Picture. Well, Jeremy starts, Mrs. Hurts needs a substitute tomorrow. Maybe you could fill in for her, Seeming how you used to be a teacher there any way. He says that's a brilliant Idea Jeremy, Aelita you have good taste in boyfriends. She just stays Silent. Jeremy this time Blushes. SHUT IT DAD! Ok Lets go to the School now shall we? Waling home, Franz walked in the middle of the two and got behind them. He grabs Jeremy an Aelita then pushed then together. Now come on, Hold hands. Aelita flinched and punched him in the arm. Dad stop it you moron! Hey watch your mouth young lady! I am Watching my language you dildo! Hey you need to stop or I will ground you! Go ahead and try it! Ok your grounded! I am not you HEY! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO YOUR ACTING LIKE CHILDREN. They stop and laugh. They continue to walk to the school, when they pass the movie theater. Franz stops and looks at what's playing. He walks up to the woman behind the counter. Two please. She hands over the tickets. He grabs Aelita and Jeremy by the arms and puts the tickets in their hands. Go and watch a movie, Who knows you might make out of even better. Aelita doesn't protest with that, She just gets an evil grin and grabs Jeremy by the shirt and drags him in the Movie room. Franz help me! He just grins and says have a good time you two. Sitting on the seats Jeremy sat down and Aelita followed after. No offence, but your dad is not as intelligent as he was impressed to be. She simply nods and says, but he is good with telling How people feel. He blushes and luckily it was dark so she couldn't see. Then on the screen the title, Hospital of horrors 3 in bloody letters. Oh great Jeremy says sarcastically. Your dad had to pick the idiot movie. If I turn into an Odd, Just slap me. Ok, I will, Aelita tells him, Or I could kiss you. Jeremy Flinches. Um ya. They Quiet down and watch the movie. It starts off with a chick gets undressed and gets in the shower. Jeremy is Blushing so hard that he closed his eyes. Aelita is not offended at all, in fact she watched Jeremy while that was happening, Watching His eyes open after its over. She wanted to laugh, What? Jeremy asked embarrassed. Nothing. Then two hours later, the movie was over. Aelita grabbed Jeremy by the Arm and pulled him out of his seat. Walking out of the theater, Jeremy checked his watch, 11:00, Jeremy said. Wow its late she pointed out. Ya I guess it is. Walking to the school, Something jumped out and scared Aelita and she grabbed Jeremy's Arm. Hahahahahahaha! Franz laughed. I so got you. She immediately let go of Jeremy's arm in Embarrassment, Dad I am so going to hit you. What ever, you can go to bed now. I am going to be your science Teacher on Monday. Ok, Im going to bed. Aelita said. See ya Dad, See ya later Jeremy. After out of sight, Franz says, When are you guys going to kiss? When I feel like it he growled. That will be never. Franz said while laughing and walking to the teachers dorm. Jeremy Sighed and followed suit. Please Review! Walking to his dorm, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Odd, with a big grin. What? Oh nothing. He just walks off to his dorm. That was an awkward moment. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Sliding into the room he turns the light on and sees a note on the floor. He closed the door and slipped his Jammies on then read the note as he got situated in bed.


	13. Chapter 13 Odds escapade!

Chapter 13, Odd escapade!

Looking at the note, Jeremy slipped his fingers around the hem of the note tearing at the label that said Jeremy in neat cursive writing. Yup, this is definitely Aelita's writing. He thought to himself. He turned the bed side light on and turned his attention to the note. He began to read silently to himself.

Dear, Jeremy:

My dad is so annoying, look at him he is forcing our relationship, How can you stand to be around him. I hope he doesn't show up tomorrow, by the way, I didn't see what was so special about the movie, Hospital of horrors 3, I mean Odd must be psycho if he likes nude women getting killed in the showers . By the way don't think I didn't see you blushing that is so obvious. It was also funny watching your facial expressions. You went from embarrassed to beat red in a matter of seconds. If you don't mind I would like to talk to you after 3:00 I think it is time that we open up to each other just a bit more.

Aelita.

Jeremy Beat red looked at the clock, Oh crud its 2:34! He thought to him self. He grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Slid on his shoes and waited.

Aelita's point of view, Staring at the ceiling, she noticed a note slip under the door. She stared at it for a couple of seconds and decided that she didn't have anything better to do so she slipped out of bed and picked it up and sat on her bed and began to read.

Dear, Aelita:

I want you to come to my room at 3:00, Because I have something important to tell you. Just walk in I will be ready.

She closed the note and knew immediately that was not Jeremy's hand writing. She called Jeremy. He picked up and trembled before saying Hello? Jeremy, did you get a note from me? Ya, well that is a false alarm, did you send me a note? No. Why? Because I got a note, but it is not your hand writing, So I think that we need to interrogate Odd. Ok we will do that in the morning. They hung up and Aelita thought for a moment and went into deep thought ,Franz came to a door in his back yard and opened it and followed down the stairs to the sewers. He had a 4 min walk to a ladder leading up to the surface he climbed the 37 rungs on the ladder and came to a gate way bridge with a factory with a musty vacant smell protruding through the air.

He swung down a long rope and walked to an elevator and pressed the yellow button on the side of the door. The door had a round lock with electric paths leading to the center where a smaller circle was absorbing the electric currents and the door opened. and the room he stopped and entered to on the elevator had a good little feature. A super computer to access bank accounts. He immediately looked for the coordinates of the microchip. He found where it was immediately and printed off the coordinates.

Her father was at work and Aelita was waiting for him to come home. The utter silence was disrupted by her moms voice calling out to her. She slowly walked to the door pasted her mom up to her room and sat on her bed.

She sat on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling .

Franz came home with the microchip in his hand and as soon as he entered his room he hadn't come out until morning .

Aelita is now 11 and hears a knock on the door. She looks out the window and sees men in black standing there ready to take down the door. She tells her mom but then the men busted down the door and her mom quickly told her to hide in the closet. She hide there for 30 minutes and hears her mother scream. She tries to let out a yelp but then the men pass the closet she was in so she stayed quiet until they left. She looked around for her mom but they had taken her away.

2 years passed and they have gone with out their mom for so long they forgot all about but still think about her from time to time. Franz had been acting up for a long while barely paying attention to his daughter.

Until one morning he was completely changed. He told his child that it was time to make bond and they spent the rest of the day with him shopping and buying a lot of stuff for her because tomorrow will be the last day on earth for the both of them. Franz was working on a new program called Lyoko. A virtual parallel universe. The military was after the microchip that he took from the police stations desk sergeant.

He wanted the last moment to be the best for what was left of his family.

They got home at 6:23 and stayed up for another 2 hours and told Aelita that it was time for bed.

He did one last thing and that was told Aelita good night and whispered it will soon all be over. Don't worry.

June 6 1994, 5:56 AM.

Aelita did not have to go to school because it was Saturday. She was in her room sitting on the floor playing with Mr. Puk and heard a sound outside and looked. She saw the same men in black that was there the same day mom disappeared. She screamed daddy! He rushed to her room and Aelita said the men in black are here. I know, you remember where Mr. Puk is? yes. Then lets go. They rushed to the musty factory through the sewers and up the ladder down the elevator and in to a room with round cylinders that could hold one person in each. Where are we? In my lab replies Franz. Hurry get into the scanner Ok and she got in. Where are we going? To a place where we will be safe and make bond , live together you and me forever... see you in a minute Aelita see you in a minute daddy.

She came back to herself, thinking why did she imagine that. Oh well, she thought to her self, Its all in the past now, I have a new life and great friends. Im no longer attached to Xana. Then she fell asleep dreaming of all the great things she did with her parents. Jeremy fell asleep dreaming of Aelita and her father after they move away and cried in his sleep. Odd sighed because his plan didn't work as he thought it was. Darn when will they get together I am so tired of waiting. Its a question of time, you cant rush a relationship. Oh you just watch and learn from the expert. I am not out of ideas just yet.

Oh no I don't like it when you have that Maniacal face. Ulrich said worried. Jamie, on the other hand smiled with a wicked grin. So what is your devious plan? Jamie asked happily. Well we all know that after science their is a climbing competition tomorrow and well here is where you guys come in, Ulrich you will tie Jeremy up and lock him in his room. Jamie you get some way for Aelita to go to the competition tomorrow. and as for me, I will dress up as Jeremy, win the competition and Aelita will be all over Jeremy after his strength has been shown. Awesome! Jamie and Ulrich said at the same time we will get t it after breakfast! Yes I will meet Jeremy and so my part after science. And I will have to lay off of the hair Gel and Ulrich get his glasses and meet in the dorm after you tie him up. Deal see you guts in the morning, by Odd, Jamie kisses Odd and leaves making Odd speechless. oh IM GOOD Odd says to himself. Well, scince you bad cridics say thet I suck, You all suck as well. This is my first time so get over it:


	14. Chapter 14Phony Jeremy!

Chapter 14 Love is impossible!

Tuesday, "Well, Since we have the rest of the day off. I think it is time for plan, Get Jeremy a girlfriend," Odd says exited.

"Well Before you do that we need the clothes and the glasses and, I need to arrange your hair." Jamie says in paranoia.

"Leave that to me" Odd says in a slick procreated.

"Ok we will all meet here at 3:00." Odd says.

"Well Odd says to him self time for my make over!" Odd says to him self.

He settles the hair in the water and drenches the gel hair making it fall down to a long droop.

"twenty minutes later: Wow I look like the Einstein him self," he says while looking into the mirror. Meanwhile, Ulrich tipped toed to Jeremy's room, Making sure that no body could witness the incident.

He opened the door silently to see him facing the computer, Ulrich pulled out his scotch tape and Quickly wrapped it around Jeremy's Mouth and grabbed the ropes and tied him down to the chair. "Trust me buddy, this hurts me more than it hurts you". Ulrich said while tightening the ropes. Oh and I will be needing this, He reaches for the glasses and sticks it in his pocket. Jeremy was silent for about the whole time. Well I need to get your clothing, oh don't get up on my account he said laughing. He grabbed the clothes and went down the hall way.

Odd was walking down the hall way. Until Ulrich turned the corner and they bumped into each other. Ouch! Ulrich rubbed his head. Oh hey Odd, Ulrich said after recovery.

"Hey there Ulrich". Odd said while also Recovering from collision.

Hey here is the clothes and glasses. He handed the items over and Odd pleased to see how good this was turning out, Grabbed the stuff and said thanks I will go get this all on. He said in excitement.

Odd ran to his dorm and got the clothes on just in time to see Aelita heading down to the gymnasium. He quickly disguised his voice and called to Aelita..

She turned around and smiled, "Hey Jeremy are you entering the climbing competition?"

"Uh yes I am." He said cautiously.

"Ok we can go together, " "Of course I will be watching." Aelita said.

"Ok, I am Going to win this" Odd told himself

Looking at Aelita from the Bleachers he sighed in independence.

And Jeremy Belpois VS. Insincere Veda.

Odd slapped his hands to the wall and climbed his way to the top of the rock wall, Coming in first place, YES! Odd screamed after the crowed cheered to see Aelita Happy.

Last round and it was Odd I mean Jeremy VS. William Dunbar.

Climbing to the ledge, William slipped off and fell leaving Odd as the winner.

"Im the King of the world Odd screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jumping Down he ran to the Room and Immediately got changed before Aelita went to Jeremy's room.

Ulrich untied Jeremy and Left Jeremy Clueless of what happened until Odd informed him about the whole plan they had.

Jeremy! Odd shouted into the Phone.

What Odd?

Ok, I Dressed up like you for the Climbing Competition, Then I Won so When actually I won, Because I won under your file.

YOU DID WHAT! Jeremy yelled into the Phone.

"Well Jamie, Naomi, Ulrich and me were Tired of waiting for you two to get hooked up," Odd says in triumph.

"I am so going to hurt you tomorrow! Jeremy yelled at him," "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME AND AELITA YOU DUNCE!" Jeremy screamed in outrage.

"Well, think for a minute, if Aelita thinks your buff, dude under that pathetic turtle neck she will be all over you!"

"Trust me I should Know," Odd says proudly.

"Well, What if she figures out it wasn't really me," I mean, come on, me going around with a whacked up hair job is really going to slide." He said in a sarcastic, but calm voice.

"Just follow along, I Fixed my hair for that occasion." Odd says.

"Well Ok," Jeremy said in an un-sure voice.

"Ok, See ya later." Odd said in an excited voice. (Hung up) Jeremy sighed and put the phone in his pocket and sat down.

Jeremy got his glasses back and Played Along wit the act. Though he did not seem too happy.

He sat on his computer and cleaned a couple of out dated file out for shits and giggles.

(KNOCKING AT THE DOOR) "Oh shit!" he sighed under his voice. He shut his computer off .

Reaching for the door, it blew at him knocking him to his knees.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"Sorry", A voice came from the arch of the door.

He stopped and saw Aelita standing there. "Oh Sorry", Jeremy managed to say under his breath.

"I thought you were Odd." He said in hysteria. That's Ok, I just came to say congrats on that,

Jeremy cut her off, "Sorry but that was not me," He told her in a boring tone.

"Well then how do you explain me seeing you in the gym.?" Aelita

"That was Odd". He said unsurprised. "He made himself look like me because,"( He stopped in mid sentence) "What?" She said in suspense,

"Well um," "You see I didn't want," " Its not like," " Well um,"...

"Come on Jeremy tell me" (he whispered in her ear what he was trying to tell her)

(He pulled away to see and angry expression on her face.)

"Its not like I wanted him to" He said with a sure, yet defensive tone.

"Well, That's very, Interesting she said angry," "Your not mad are you?" Jeremy asked in a nervous voice. "Oh I am Beyond mad," She growled, "But not at you, Jeremy." (He sighed in relief) "We are going to teach odd a lesson he wont forget," She said in a wicked voice. (Murder music in the background) (Jeremy felt a weird feeling when she got that look on her face.)

"Jeremy go get that E.M.P bomb out of the closet, I have a plan." "I am going to go to the factory" Meet me there, with Odd" With that she left with out a smile, Just the Maniacal smirk.

He turned to the E.M.P bomb on the floor in the closet. "then he got a Maniacal smirk on his face after he figured out what the plan was.

(ok, here is the plan readers, Since the condensed molecules in a compact matter such as ice in the cold room at the factory, are good conductors, the electric currents in an E.M.P bomb are highly compulsive, then the radiated kinetic energy would temporarily travel through anything cold, so if they stuck odd in this cold room at the factory, (while pixilated by Jeremy activating a tower) would obliterate him to a pulp, But would theoretically not kill him, But would be a good joke.) As seen in episode #41, Ultimatum (back to the story folks)

He carried the Bomb to the factory with Odd, Odd kept annoying him to the point where he finally told him to stop and dropped the bomb on his foot, "Ouch!" Jeremy yelped in pain.

They continued to the Cold room. Ok he said while dropping the bomb to the floor, "Wait here,

stand by that Outlet over there. Ok?" Jeremy asked. "ok chief!" Odd said.

Jeremy set the bomb and left to the computer room. ok He is in position," Jeremy said coming out of the Elevator. "Good she said activate the Tower Jeremy." Ok," Jeremy said, sitting in the chair.

The tower made a pixilated specter travel to the outlet that odd was standing next to.

Odd became Pixilated. Then they turned the camera on in the room he was in, They then turned the bomb on with the control. 5...4...3...2...1. The bomb exploded and made odd tickled enough to the point where he passed out laughing.

Jeremy and Aelita, Staring at the screen in utter silence, Both started laughing hysterically.

They got up from the laughing fit, and headed down to get odd to his room before the principle found out about the absences. Dragging odd to the room they both just said, I will never forget this." Please review! Muahahahahahahahah, Any questions about any episodes you missed, Personally E-mail me at or just send it with your review.


	15. Chapter 15 Aelitas Assailant

Chapter 15 Aelita's Assailant.

Lowering Odd onto his bed, The two Einseins shut the door, Making sure not to wake Ulrich or Kiwi up. They wait until they get to Aelitas door to start talking. "Do you think what we did is normal?" Aelita asked in a nervous voice. "Perfectly normal for us humans" Jeremy said in a comforting tone. "Ok Im going to bed, Tomorrow Franz is Teaching tomorrow." Jeremy said in a tired tone. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow Jeremy." "Ditto" Jeremy said turning away from her. Aelita shuts the door and crawls into bed. Jeremy doesnt go to bed, he goes back to the factory and starts to investigate the insifications of the cumpolsary systems of the Anix programs in the super computer.( In other words for you simpletons.) he was charging the hollow map and updating it, and if you still dont get it then you are hopeless.(Back to the story)

Hmmmm. Mabey, I should just shut the computer down. He thought to him self. No, I may need som edata to retrieve later. So he just yawns ans heads back to the school. Walking on the side walk he noticed a two figures on the docks awful close for comfort to the factory. He hid behind the bush and watched from a safe distance.

Unknown: "You will give me the box."

Aelita:"How about no you freak."

Unknown: "then I will have to take it from you by force."

Aelita:"Lets see you try."

Unknown:"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Aelita runs towards the forest to the other side where she came to a cliff leading to the ocean. "SHIT!" The woman screams afraid. The creature cornered her and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and grabs the box out of her pocket. "Thanks for the prize little girl."the creature said as he puled a knife out of the pocket of the jacket he is wearing. "Any last words Ms.Hopper?" Without the chance to answer he lunges the knife into her chest causing her to fall back off the cliff. She grabs on to the ledge and the creature leaves. With the knife still stuck in her chest she almost let go when Jeremy dove on the ledge and held her by the arms. Pulling her up the knife fell out and then he lifted ther girl up to him. Girl on top of him jerks back and clenched her wound, not very deep tough." Sorry Jeremy" the girl said in pain. "How did you get out here Aelita?" Jeremy asked helping her up. "Some things Jeremy are better left un said Ok?"

Fine but for now we have to get you yo the infermery, Come on. He helped her to the school and carried her to the bed in the Nurses office. "Oh Great, no nurse." Jeremy said in an angry tone. Well lay down, I am going to go get the bandaging tape. She sits down and starts to slip her jacket off." Ouch!" Aelita says noticing the cloth getting stuck in her cut. Jeremy comes back with the bandages." Aelita I got the bandages you need." He sees her fingering the cloth stuck in the wound trying to get it out. "That is not a good Idea", Jeremy said in a quiet tone. She stopped and layed down." Ok I have tweezers for that". Jeremy said . Hold still. He pulled at the clothing aroung the wound to the point were only the wound was showing. Getting a few yelps in pain every once in a while." Done." Jeremy said with confidence. Now we Just need to clense it. He un-wraps the alchohol wipes and starts to stroke the wound. "Ouch" "That stings." I know just hold still." He says throwing the wipe away. "Now how are we gotng to patch it up.?" He noticed Aelita pulling the shirt off . He Blushes and tries not to look. "Ok Give the tape Jeremy." Aelita instucts. Ok he gives her the tape with out turning around to face her. 3 mins later...

"Done." she says putting her shirt back on. Ok, He says and puts the stuff away before the nurse came back." Ok, Lets go before we get caught." Jeremy says walking to the door. "Ok" Aelita follows suit and goes to her dorm. Jeremy goes to his dorm.

Next day...

"Class get settled down or I will give you all detentions, You hear." The principle instructed. The class got silent and turned their attention to the front of the room. "I am sorry to say that Mrs.Hurts is grading your exams today so we are pleased to introduce you to your substitute, Mr. Franz Hopper." Aelitas dad walks in the room and introduced himself. "I am indeed Aelitas dad and I am sure you all know, she is the one with the pink hair." HI Honey" Her dad waves to her in the back of the room. Aelita sinks into her chair and sighs. "Crud" she sighs . Jeremy sighs. "Dont worry it cant get any worse than this." Then Franz inturupts the classes laughter and says, and I am sure you know her Bopyfrien Jeremy Belpois now dont you class? Jeremy Sinks into his chair and comes to a silence. Aelita turns to him, "Cant get any more worse huh?" She says laughing. Then the class silences and turns their attention to the assignment and work silently. 2 hrs later... The class piles out and leave Jeremy and Aelita in th chairs. Odd walks up and asked "That wasnt so bad, now was it?" Aelita responds, "It was horrible, I am going to have to move to Antarctica and start my life all over." She says miserabally.

Review please. If you want Jamie to die or Odd to die you send it in your review and what ever is wanted most then I will make it so. :D


	16. Chapter 16 The dance

Chapter 16 The dance.

Aelita and Jeremy along with Odd,walked into the courtyard and met up with Ulrich.

"Hey Guys could you do me a really helpful favor?"

"Ya what is it Ulrich?" Aelita asked trying to be helpful.

" Ulrich asked. Well Could you hide me?"

"Ok then get behind us," but from what?" she asked while Ulrich was couching behind the three.

"Well, um three guesses who." Ulrich replied.

They turned to the sound of sissy's voice in the vending area.

"Oh, Ok I get it," Jeremy replied.

"Well, She is gone Ulrich, you can come out now.

" Ulrich climbed out and sighed in releif.

":That was a close one." He told the group.

"Well lets get to Soccor practice now," Jeremy told the three.

"Yes! We are playing Against each other! Im going to bring you down!" Odd told Jeremy. "What am I a cop or the one who is dangerous?" Jeremy smirked.

"Both". Odd replied

. (In the Changing room.)

"Wow you look funny with paint on your face Jeremy"Odd remarked.

"Well lets cut the chatter, we are all going to get detentions if we are late to the feild."

They walked out to see a soccor feild full of students talking and playing tag and all in all goofing off.

Jeremy sat down in the grass next to Aelita.

Ok, we are covering the soccor portion today and then you have the rest of the day off due to grading Exams.

Ok here are Positions:

Cedric Avigortic: Green team.

Jeremy Belpois: Goalie for the Red team.

Gary Bentamorrie: Red team.

Theo Caddimoric: Red team.

Herb Ceshone: Green Team.

Sissy Delamas: Green Team.

Derick Drone: Red team.

Odd Dela Robia: Green team.

Aelita Stones: Goalie for Green team.

Ulrich Stern: Red Team.

Ok you wimps get started now!

He blew the whistel. Then every body scrambeled around for The whole fifty five minutes and in the last five minutes every body paniced about the tie game. Each team desperatly trying to get the last point that would win the game. Then Jeremy saw the ball flying towards him without enough time to react, it impacted him in the face.

Every body crowded around him as he got up, he noticed his glasses in a million peices in the grass. Oh great! Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Aelita Go see what you can do wiht him, Take him to the infermary.

She walked Jeremy to the school but Jeremy walked to the forest.

"Where are you going Jeremy?"

Well, the nurse cant do anything about broken glasses I am going for a walk instead. "Why?" arent you blind?"

"No I wear contacts during the day under my glasses, so I can see perfectly." Oh Ok" Aelita replied.

Do they hurt?"

No, Just when you try to take them out you could accedentally poke your eye in the process." After the walk in the woods they stopped at the Hermatage to see Franz Cleaning the place up. They walked inside amazed to see that He was cleaning Aelitas room already.

Wow! Aelita and Jeremy said in Unison.

This is awesome!"Aelita said looking at her newly restored room.

They stayed there in her room looking round from top to bottom.

This is Amazeing" Jeremy said sitting down with Aelita on her bed.

Ya it looks Exactly how it used to." Aelita said Happy. Looks Like you wont be need in a dorm at the School Huh?" Jeremy said Happy, Hiding the sadness he felt.

Ya, But you wont mind will you?

No not all." Jeremy Lied. She stared at him puzzled the way he sounded.

"You care dont you?" She smiled. He replied "Mabey a little".

She jerked him in the stomach tickling him and ended up chasing him around the room and then tickled each other on her bed.

"Now do you still say Mabey?"

"Mabey" He replied.

She smiled .

(YES FRANZ HOPPER IS OUT OF THE HOUSE)

They continued and Aelita notice they had a dance to get to.

Jeremy was informed and they ran to the School and saparated paths, Jeremy going left.

Aelita going to the right up the stairs.

Jeremy met up with Odd ,Ulrich, Jamie and Naomi.

"Hey Guys wait here,"

He ran in and slipped on black pants and black top.

Then he slipped back out to the door. "Come on you guys we have to go pick Aelita up from her room." Jeremy said. "Then we can all head down to the dance."

On the way there, They all talked about how they all had to cancel plans because of the family problems they all had.

"Hey I have an Idea that could save us from dying of bordom!" oDD SAID WITH A SMILE.

"How about we all go camping tomorrow."

"That sounds Ok" Jamie said.

"Nothing better to do here" Ulrich replied."

"I guess it wouldnt harm" Naomi and Aelita said in Unison.

Jeremy didnt say any thing.

"Hey Jeremy!" Aelita said, "What do you say?"

"I guess so" He said blankly.

"ok then it is settled we set out at 12:00 tomorrow" Odd said Pleased.

They reached the dance floor and took a seat in the bleachers.

"I will go get us some drinks" Ulrich said.

Jamie and Aelita were talking.

"So you want to have some fun?" Jamie asked maniacally/

"Ya, what do you have in mind?" Aelita followed with the evil grin.

"You and Jeremy go outside and act like you are having a romantic moment And then hold him down to the bench and Odd will poke Jeremy with this." Jamie said hilding up a fake needle.

"Deal" Aelita smirked.

"Hey Jeremy can I speak to you out side?"

Ya sure," He replied.

The two walked to the Benches and sat down.

"What is it?" Jeremy said clueless.

"This is what". Pins Jeremy to thge bench and Odd pokes him with the Needle.

"Ha ahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha! Odd Laughed.

Jeremy was not suprised at all, He just sat up and said, "if that is it I have to be some where." He Got up and walked to the Factory.

The four stared at him as he walked out of sight.

"Wow that was weird".

"Mabey we should lay off of the needles for a while." Odd said as they all continued the dance, But Aelita stayed outside. Ha, you reviewers stop sending such bad reviews or I will kill off Ulrich next. If I get one good review then I will kill sissy off. Muahahahahahahahahaha!


	17. Chapter 17 A camping we will go

Chapter 17. A camping we will go.

Jeremy sat alone in the forest. He knows that they were just playing around, but he didnt like it. Sitting alone on a branch in a tree, he saw some thing glimmer in the tall grass by a log. He stared at it for a while. Then hopped down out of the tree and walked over to the shiny object. He lowered to take a look at it. A beer bottle. He thought for a while and said the heck with it. He twisted the cap off and sniffed the scent protruding from the bottle. He jerked back from the smell. He shivered in discust. He looked at the bottle and found the experation date. 3-8-06. "Still good" he said to himself. He looked around to see if any body aws looking. "Coast is clear". He tipped the bottle into his mouth leaving a tingling sensation. He felt warm. He stopped at the sound of twigs snapping. He knew there was sombody coming and with areaction he ran behind a tree. The bottle still in his hands. He waited waile and decided to look around the tree to see who it was. He peeked around the tree. "Oh, its just Ulrich and Aelita." He syepped out from behind the tree.

"Hey guys." He blankly said.

"Oh hey Einstein, why did you leave?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"Oh I just had to air out my Nourons alittle I guess." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Well, what do we have here," Ulrich said looking at the bottle.

He took the bottle and looked at it.

"Jeremy you sly dog."

"What?" Aelita asked. (Very Confuzled)

"Hey let me have a swig of that." Ulrich said taking the bottle.

He turned it to his mouth and took a sip. "WOW!" "thats some good stuff."

"Here Aelita you have a taste." Ulrich said passing it to her.

"Ok, I guess it couldnt hurt." She said looking at it.

She drank a bit and said "Woah"

"Well how dose it feel princess!" Ulrich asked.

"Its good." She said.

Jeremy looked around and found a whole pack of Beer.

"Hey guys look what I found." (He pulls out the Case.)

"Alright now its a party!" Ulrich said.

(2 hours later.)

The three walkerd out of the path almost loosing their balence every couple steps.

"Hey guys I have great plan." Ulrich said."

(Ulrich expained the plan to Jeremy and Aelita.)

(1 hour more later...

"Hey there sissy, come over here!" Ulrich said with the biggest grin.

(Sissy looks around and sees Ulrich over by the woods.)

She walks over to him, "What do you want Ulrich?"

"You want to do some thing fun?" Ulrich asked.

(Sissy got a huge smirk and said Ok.)

(Ulrich took her to where Jeremy and Aelita were.)

They come to Jeremy and Aelita holding metal base ball bats.

"What! Is thissome kind of a joke?"

(Jeremy and Aelita both start to savagly beat her to death)

They drag her body behind the bushes.

They all let out a laugh and walk off. That was excrushiating," Aelita said holding Jeremy's hand.

Ulrich went to his room.

Jeremy and Aelita went to Aelitas room.

They sat on the bed and kissed. "Well, I guess we are not going to deal with that wretch any more, now will we Aelita?"

"Certanly no." She giggled.

They fell asleep in each others arms for about 4 mins until Odd and the others came knocking. "Hey guys what are you doing it is time to go camping!"

They got up and joined the group for camping.

"Well lets set camp here." Naomi said.

They all gathered wood and set the tents, lit the fire and told stories, and Odd of course ate his way through the marshmellow bag so Jeremy bought back up. Jamie roasted Marshmellows on with an extremly long needle. "Hey, Jeremy I roasted a marshmellow especially for you." She said handing him the marshmellow on a needle. He flinched and threw spilt his punch all over Aelita. Aelita started to laugh. "Wow this is the best camping trip I have ever been on." Ulrich said. It is the only Camping trip you have ever been on." Odd said. They all played Hide and go seek around the fire and went for a walk. they had a great time. Aelita was running around from Odd, She tripped over Naomi and almost fell into the fire until Jeremy grabbed her by the waist and said "I got ya Princess." Aelita kissed him and he froze.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Einstein! Go get a room!" Odd said.

They both beat him up with pillows and they all got tired and decided to go to bed.

Jeremy and Aelita shared a tent.

Naomi and Ulrich shared a tent.

Odd, Kiwi and Jamie shared a tent.

"This is a really good time, nothing can screw it up." Odd said happily with arms around Jamie.

They all slept and had good dreams, (TOO PERFECT I KNOW!)

That is until Xana thought other wise.


	18. Chapter 18 Code the Ring

Chapter 18 Code: The ring.

Ruthlessly tossing and turning, Jeremy stared at the ceiling of the tent. He turned to see Aelita sleeping so peacefully, He couldnt fall asleep, and he was remotely afraid of the woods. But even though he was he couldnt stand it, He silently slipped out of the tent, and decided to go for a walk. He walked around the campsite for a while and found him self some where, he didnt really recognise. He then knew that he was by the Hemitage. He walked over to the arch of the door and looked from there, he noticed a couple tapes with all cases, but there was one of them that did not, just a blank tape. He vkneeled down and slipped it out causing dust to fly out. He coughed a bit then turned his attention to the tape again. He dusted the front off. **Aelita.** He looked at it for a while and decided "What the hey, Ill watch it tommorow." He walked back to camp. He walked up to a tree and looked around. "Hey, there is the camp." He walked over and slid back in side the tent. Reaching for his bag, he noticed his laptop was on. He opened it and saw that a tower was activated, "No thats impossible." He thought to him self, he looked over to Aelita she was in a fetal position. He held her hand, Some thing wasnt right, there was no pulse. He panicked. And everythingmotionles went not a sound was made he was going blury and all the sudden blacked out. He opened his eyes, screaming. No body was there. Then the tent un-zipped and Odd and Aelita came rushing in. "Whaths wong instin?" Odd screamed with Marshmellows stuffed in his mouth. He looked down and saw that he still had the tape.

"It was just a bad dream thats all." Jeremy lied.

Oh, was it about Herve or Nicolas or sissy coming back from the dead to mulest Your darling Aelita?" Odd flickered his eyelashes like a girl.

(Jeremy hid the tape.) "No." Jeremy said.

"Well then come on out it is like 10:00. We are cooking some of Jamies mac and cheeze!" Odd said smiling.

"How, we are out side." Jeremy said Scientifically.

"Over the fire of course." Odd said with a grin.

Jeremy streched and yawned. He looked over at Aelita, who was stareing at the tape mindlessly.

"hey, Aelita, whats the matter?" Jeremy asked.

She remained in a daze.

"HEY AELITA! JEREMY IS IN LOVE WITH A SQUIRELL!" Odd screamed at aelita.

She snapped out of it. "What?"

"Whats the matter, are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

Um, where did you," "never mind." Aelita said.

"Ok, come on I am going to die of starvation! Odd said to the love birds."

They turned the glares to Odd. They both took pillows and smacked him.

"Hey, Thats cheating, you caught me by surprize thata time!"

They all gather around the camp fire telling jokes.

"So, Ulrich, stop holding out on us, What is your over all grade pouint average?"

"73 for the term, and you?"

"75, I beat you, I Odd said with his mouth full of food.

"Hey, Aelita, Whats your grade point average?"

"96.3"

Odd and Ulrich dropped their jaws in amazement.

"Oh, and what did you get Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"109"

They both just looked at him, "that means you got perfect grades in all of your classes."

"Ya, well, if you asked me, I could have hacked into the schools network and gave you all better grades." Jeremy said un-amazed.

"Is that what you did?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I didnt, I just studied most of the year, and with all of the return trips to the past you should have gotten atleast an 80 on your tests, now isnt that right.?"

"eiiiiiiiiii" Odd smiled.

The moment was ruined because Aelita got up and ran behind a tree.

"Whats with her?" Jamie asked in amazement. "My cooking isnt that bad."

Jeremy walked back over to her and she was just getting up from vomitting.

"Ha! I knew there was something wrong with you!" Jeremy said.

"Why didnt you tell me you didnt feel good?" Jeremy asked.

"I didnt think that it was something to get worked up about." Aelita said holding her stomach.

"Well mabey, we should head back to school," Jeremy said putting his hand on her back.

"No, I dont want to mess all of the fun, I will be fi\

Jeremy cut her off with saying, "No we can leave the others here they wont mind if we leave for a while." Jeremy said.

"Can you bring the tape with you?" Aelita asked in a low voice.

"How did you\

"Just bring it, please." Aelita inturupted him.

"Ok, I will." Jeremy said in an unsure tone.

Jeremy grabbed the bag and they went to his room.

"He madeher comfortable and he got a Thermommiter and stuck it in her mouth while he stuck the tape in the VCR.

He sat at the end of the bed and took the thermometer from her and checked the tempurature.

"What!" "The thermometer says 92.7 for a body tempurature!"

"So, what is so bad about that?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita, your body tempurature is four degrees below the average tempurature!" Jeremy said.

"We have to get you warm." Jeremy said.

"What do you sugest?" Aelita asked.

"Well, you could take a really hot bath, but the only problem is that the school only has showers."

Jeremy thought for a while and said, I got it," I will gather as many blankets as I can and tomorrow, we can get you to my house, its only about a mile or two, we can take the bus there."

(The tape started by itself.)

They turned there attention to the Tv.

Un-earthly screeching started to come from the TV in a high pitched tune.

Showed Aelita sitting in a chair, from the looks of a white room.

Two men were sitting in chairs and asking questions, while Aelita was hooked up to a whole bunch of wires.

Man 1: "Aelita, why do you hurt people?"

Aelita: "..."

Man 1: "Aelita?"

Aelita: "I do, and I am sorry, but It wont stop."

Man 2: "How did you make theses drawings?" (The man hld up a clear photo with horses on it.)

Aelita: "I dont."

Man 1: "How do you make these pictures?"

Aelita: I dont, they just are..."

Aelita: "Can I see my mommy?"

Man 2: "We cant let you see her until we find out whats wrong with you."

(Aelita gets up tears away the wires and shut the lights off.)

(Men are screaming and making gurggle noises.)

(Light turns back on.)

Aelita in the tape is gone and the men are chopped up into tiny peices and On the wall, it says:

IT WILL NEVER STOP. written in blood.

(The tape stops.)

Jeremy and Aelita lay there on the bed, staring at the fuzified TV.

Jeremy looks over at Aelita and sees her bleeding tears of blood.

He grabs a tissue and wiped the blood off of her face.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked in suspense.

She grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

He followed, until he felt something dagging into his back drawing blood.

"Ouch! what was that for?" He asked pulling away from her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she fainted on his lap.

He propped her back to the bed, and covered up with her, falling asleep in eachothers arms.

(SOOOOOOO ADORIBLE!)

Aelita awoke, feeling better, and finding her self snuggling with Jeremy. His shirt was off and she blushed noticing her hand stroking it.

She pulled back a bit and forgot that they watched the tape.

Jeremy woke up and pulled her closer, and said "Wow, you look so peaceful, when you sleep.

She blushed and stoked his hair. "Well, you want to take your tempurature?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Yes," She smiled reaching for the Thermometer.

He stuck it back in her mouth and pulled it,

"Yes!" Jeremy said with Joy.

"What?" Aelita asked, still stroking his chest.

"Your tempurature is all back to normal." Jeremy said.

They both yawned and streched then both went back to bed, but Xana is not done yet.

Review, do you Reviewers want Jeremy and Aelita to wake up in Xanas Dungeon, or Aelita go psyco and kill Principle Delmas, You decide, tootles. Jill Belpois.


	19. Chapter 19 Xanas Dungeon

Chapter 19 Xanas Dungeon part 1.

Jeremy and Aelita spent forever sleeping gracfully in each others arms. Aelita having night mares about loosing Jeremy caused her to wake up. She stretched and looked around. Noticing that Jeremy was not there, she was in some sort of bared prison, with a musty scent causing her to cough. She inspected the cage and looked around.

"Jeremy?" "Are you there?"

"She heard him coughing and from the sounds of it he was in the cell next to him.

"Jeremy where are you?"

"I think were in the middle of nowhere." He said trying to start some humor.

She sighed and noticed that there was a beeping sound in her cell, but since it was so dark, she could'nt Exactly tell where it was.

"Ouch!" Aelita bumped into something moving around next to her.

"What was that!" Aelita asked to the person next to her.

"Sorry, a voice came, I really have been here far to long to really use my manners. Came the voice of a girl. "My name is Julia Bralick."

"I am Aelita," "And my friend Jeremy is in the room next to us."

"You said your name is Aelita?" Julia said with a sour tone.

"Well, ya." "Why not?"

"But you died 5 years ago!" Julia said in persistancy.

"Um, I did?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, I have waited for this moment! I shall expirement the living dead!" Julia said grabbing her arm.

"Pardon me for saying this, But, ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE! Aelita screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mabey just a little bit." Julia said in a screwy voice.

(The door to the cell opened and Jeremy came in.) "Yes I picked thwe lock!" Jeremy said with joy.

Aelita and Julia turned to the door.

Julia walked up to Jeremy and started to walk around him in circles.

"Wow, is this your boyfriend from the dead as well?"

Aelita raised an eyebrow and with a delayed reaction said "NO! AND I AM NOT DEAD!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at this as well. "Are you to aquaintances?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course we are I was this brats Babysitter from the time she was born." Julia said.

"Ok, this is going to fast! First of all who the hell are you and second get away from her, and third, what are you poking me for!" Jeremy said in one breath.

"I am Julia Bralick first of all."

"And second of all, I have every right to be with her,"

"And third, I am poking you because you are dead as well, or you would not have met Aelita."

Julia said.

Jeremy pulled Aelita away from her and said, "Lets get out of here!"

"Ok, I am coming." Aelita said, still blushing from the Boyfriend comment.

"I am coming to!" Julia said.

"Oh alright but dont be a creep around Aelita!" Jeremy said being a bit over protective.

They all walked out of the dungeon crawliong around corners and looking for a way out but kept coming to the place they started.

"Dammit There is no way out of this!" Jeremy said angry.

"Not yet at least," a voice came from the corner of the hall.

They all turn their attention to where the sound came from and a man wearing a torn red long trench coat with tattered edges with black pants boots and a blind fold covering his eyes.

He lunged at full speed pinning Jeremy to the wall by his neck.

Aelita jumped on him with her hands covering his already blind folded eyes. He picked her up by the chest of her shirt and said, "Ahh, there you are." He dropped Jeremy and knocked Julia out with a punch in the Jaw.Still with Aelita in his grasp he gripped her tighter causing her to yelp in pain. Jeremy franticcally looked around for something to throw at him and spotted a water bucket with some foggy liquid in it. He picked it up and got close enough to the point where it was a clear shot. He fuklly thrusted the bucket at his head knocking him to the ground realeasing Aelita from his grasp. Helping Aelita up, Jeremy halted from the sign on the mans back. "Aelita Look!" Jeremy said pointing at his back.

Aelita looked over to where Jeremy was pointing and carved in dark black was XANA in jagged letters.

Aelita forced Jeremy to start running and they ran for a good 6 minutes before they realized they lost him. They peched them selves up against the wall catching their breath.

"Lets go in there", Jeremy said pointing to a dark room.

He helped Aelita to the dark room and hey sat down on a soft rug from the seems of it. They noticed that there was light coming from the other side of the room. Jeremy turned his attention to something wet on the floor. Thick and oozy. He followed the direction till he stopped at Aelita and noticed that she was bleeding. Pulling her close he told her that they had to keep moving. Aelita agreed to the statement and got back up. Jeremy grabbed her hand and followed the light. He serched for a door knob and found it twisting it and the door swung open with out resistance. "Hey, its a light house, My dads light house!" Jeremy said in a happy voice. "Come on we will be safe in there." Jeremy said. Aelita was getting slightly paranoid to the fact she was in pain and had to keep moving around so quickly.

They reached the Light house and it was surrounded by an ocean and a whole bunch of trees. They walked inside and it was furnished and had a long spiralling stair case heading up and wrapping around the walls. "Wow I havent been here since I was 7 years old." Jeremy said in amazement. Aelita dropped to her knees and clenched her cut. She passed out and spiralled into a deep dream about her and Jeremy dying in the Hermitage. She walked into her room to see Jeremy detting De-capitated. She flung up screaming from her sleep and felt her self getting pushed back down to the bed by Jeremy.

"I am trying to patch you up, you could lay still for about 3 more minutes cant you?" Jeremy said

Sarcastically. She smiled even in the darkest of times.

She waiting for him to get done. Noticing that he too was bleeding on the eyebrow, trickling down his face. "Your dad has a light house?" Aelita asked.

"Well he is majorly obsessed with them." That is why he bought it. Jeremy saud finnishing the bandaging. He put the bandage back under the bed and getting up to stretch. Then the door bursted open and causing them to Jump. They tuend their attention to the door. and Low and Behold it is Julia, "HEY WHY DID YOU IDIOTS LEAVE ME THERE WITH STINKING XANA! Muahahahahahhahahhahahahahhah! REVIEW AND JULIA WILL DO SOMETJING FUNNY, IF I GET REVIEWS ABOUT THIS CHAPPIE I WILL INSERT A HILLARIOUS CLIP.


	20. Chapter 20 Unknown Confessions

Chapter 20. Back to school.

They lay there, everybody sleeping peacefully in the Light house all accept Julia, Laying on the floor and staring blankly at the ceiling. Then turning her attention to the window. She was bored. She was in the mood for a little fun, she glanced over at Jeremy asleep in the maroon lazy-boy chair. Then Over to Aelita passed out on the Bed. She smirked evilly and grabbed Jeremy's Glasses and put them on Aelita.

"There!" MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Julia laughed.

Jeremy waking up rubbed his eyes and opened them falling on the floor.

"WHAT THE FRICK!" Jeremy yelled.

Aelita Woke up at the sound of Jeremy yelling with rage.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I am blind!" Aelita said falling on top of Jeremy after walking half way across the room.

Julia trying to resist laughing couldn't help and fell on the floor laughing and hitting the floor with her fist repeatedly.

Jeremy sat face first on the floor until Aelita figured out that she had his glasses on. She slipped them off and gave them to Jeremy while helping him up. Jeremy slipped his glasses on and immediately glared to Julia getting up off the floor. Julia stopped laughing and propped herself back in to the west Chair of the room. Jeremy sat on the chair he was in and grabbed a magazine. Aelita was curious of her supposed baby sitter that claimed Aelita died.

"So, how did you get to Xana's dungeon Julia?" Aelita asked still groggy.

Julia's expression went from a smile to a deep look of sadness.

"Well it started when my parents and your parents were working on the military project carthage based on a multi-agent system to disrupt enemy communications."

"When your father lost control he wanted to destroy carthage and all of the data with it." So our parents invented Xana to destroy it for us, but then they all lost control of it.

So they shut down the super computer to completely wipe out Xana and Carthage with it."

"So, my parents thought differently, they wanted to complete the research and then turned it back on and Xana caused part of the room to collapse and they died in the factory."

That is when your dad discovered that they never left the day June 6 1994.

So that is when they also discovered that thy could go to the past, and they could have bring them back to life, but when he typed in the coordinates for a return trip nothing changed.

they Remain dead and I was sent to live with my aunt Mary.

Then you and your father simply disappeared and we all assumed that you died someplace and closed the case after 14 years." Aelita never changed a facial expression and said "Wow. That is quite um, interesting." She said in an unsure tone.

"So, where were you all in the last few years?" Julia asked in amazement.

"uh well I uh,"

"She was in Canada." Jeremy said trying to cover the Lyoko Subject.

Julia stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"You to are in love aren't you?" Julia taunted.

Jeremy Developed a growl in his throat.

Julia smirked and Imagined the newly weds...

_Julia the host: "So, Jeremy and Aelita, how is your love life?"_

_Jeremy: "WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE HAVE NO LOVE LIFE HOW DARE YOU\_

_Aelita: JEREMY SHUT UP!"_

_Jeremy: Oh, I am so sorry, I love you."_

_Aelita Oh, Jeremy I love you to,_

_(THEY START TO MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA)_

_Julia: and we will have to go to our commercials now."_

Julia finished her little imagination, telling them about it and Jeremy and Aelita stare in amazement and, (MURDER MUSIC IN THE BACKROUND)

Aelita grabbed a pillow and slammed it in to her face at full impact causing Julia to fall on the bed. Jeremy gabbed a pillow and pile-drove it into her face. Julia grabbed the pillow from Aelita and body-slammed the pillow into Jeremy causing his glasses to fly off and he felt the floor for his glasses and Aelita accidentally flew half way across the room into Jeremy.

"OUCH" Jeremy yelped in pain.

Aelita got up and ran at Julia at full speed and smashed the pillow into her face, causing her to fly all the way across the room.

"Hey I found My glasses!" Jeremy said while getting up.

Then Julia ran into him.

"DARN! I LOST THEM AGAIN!" Jeremy said getting back to looking for them.

They all got tired and gave up, making Julia Victorious.

Jeremy looked over to the clock after finding his glasses under the bed. "It is 4:00, I think we all need to head back to the school." Aelita looked over to Julia and saw her still smiling. "You coming with?" Aelita asked still recuperating from the pillow fight.

"Well, sure why not, but I am 22, I cant just go back to school." Julia said, straightening her hair out. "You cam live with my dad," Aelita said.

Well, Ok, I can." Julia said still smiling.

They all headed out the light hose and walked to the school, only 3 miles away.

Dropping Julia off at the Hermitage, Jeremy and Aelita continued on to the school.

there was a Long silence, until Jeremy asked if she remembered the so-called-babysitter.

And Aelita only responded with a nod that meant no.

Jeremy went dead silent after the nodding response, which meant there was something wrong. "Aelita, you cant hide it very well." Jeremy said grinning.

"What?" Aelita lied.

You are sad, why?" Jeremy said.

"No I am not." Aelita said calmly.

"You have The Look." Jeremy said still grinning.

Aelita couldn't help but smile at his content.

"Jeremy, I cant help but think that It is my fault for Julia's parents death." Aelita said.

Jeremy raised an Eyebrow and put his hands in his pockets.

"No, it wasn't, You had nothing to do with it and your father did what was right." Jeremy said trying his hardest to comfort her.

She remained silent and walked to her room. "I am going to go do my home work." She said trying to get Jeremy to leave, in discomfort around him.

Flash back

Odd, She tripped over Naomi and almost fell into the fire until Jeremy grabbed her by the waist and said "I got Ya Princess." Aelita kissed him and he froze.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Einstein! Go get a room!" Odd said./

End flash back

She shut the door on him smiling and went to a frown. Turning to her computer she noticed the usual E-mail from Xana. Aelita couldnt bare the thought of telling the group about her being aslave of Xana. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGARS. I LOVE CIFF HANGARS! REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21 Confessions

Chapter 21. Confessions and solutions.

Aelita lay motionless in bed staring at the ceiling. Wondering how any body could possibly be her friend knowing her fate. Turning her attention to the window she stared at the full moon. She felt the tear roll down her face feeling it go from warm to a freezing drop.

Her silence and wandering thoughts were disturbed by the knock on the door, as much pain as it was to look at anybody right now, she wiped her tears and motioned her hand to the knob. She changed her course from the knob to the lock and twisted it. Then she turned around and leaned her back against the wall sinking down to the floor, and curling herself up into a ball. "Aelita?" Jeremy's voice came from the other side of the door. She didn't answer. "Aelita are you ok?" Jeremy asked. She cleared her throat and said "Yes, just tired." She lied. She heard him walk away and turned the lock so Jim wasn't suspicious. She sighed and went back to bed still planning Odd's Death. Even though it pained her to think such horrible things, it had to be done. She was mad, sad and hurt mentally. She could not stand any more waiting, "if I gets this done now, the pain might go away faster." She thought to herself. She looked under her Bed to find a box, with torture weapons labelled on the side. She grasped it and pulled it out from under the bed. Staring at it she opened it up and looked inside to find, A saw and a hook a knife and a couple ropes and lastly a device XANA made, it was used for tearing out the hearts of anybody and was a round cylindrical saw with sharp ridges and on the side XANA wrote Jeremy on it in blood, Aelita's blood to be exact. This was three nights ago, when she snuck away from camp. She closed her eyes and got dressed. Grabbing her back pack and shoving the weapon in to it. She opened the door sneaking passed Jim to the woods. She lifted her cell-phone and dialled 297-8906, it rang twice before Jeremy picked it up. "Hello?' came a groggy voice. She hesitated before saying, "um, Jeremy, can you come to," She hung up and breathed in and out, "I cant go through with this," she said as she sat up against the tree. She stared at the bag. "My life is not worth living, she said to her self.

Jeremy's point of view: Staring at the phone blankly, he knew that there was something wrong Aelita so he tip-toed passed G.I Jim and got to Aelita's room. He opened the door with out knocking and saw that she wasn't there. He turned around and stopped, at the Box Aelita had half-way sticking out from under her bed. He kneeled down to the box and pulled it out. Reading the side of the box, he gasped and turned to a list that was at the bottom of the box under the tools. He read the description.

Torture tools.

Rope...Odd Dela Robbia.

hook... Ulrich Stern.

Knife...Naomi Vectrossity.

Heart Ripper...**Jeremy Belpois.**

Jeremy Stared at the paper and almost forgot to breath. He dropped the paper and turned his attention to the forest, just settled away from Aelita's Window. He ran to his room and slipped on his shoes then turned to the door running out to the woods.

Aelita's Point of view: She pulled out the torture device and got ready to lunge the weapon into her self when Jeremy dove at her pulling the weapon away from her. "What the frick were you thinking!" Jeremy said looking at her with anger. She pulled away from his grasp and narrowed her eyes to the ground. "Well?" Jeremy asked persistently. She gave in and turned back to him. "Ok, I am coming clean, You cant be my friend anymore Jeremy, I am nothing that is bright, I am XANA's Slave, I have directed Orders to Kill any witnesses of Lyoko or the factory. If not, my family and every one in the world will be Killed and If I don't do my orders, then I have to commit suicide, and I don't want all the people in the world to die if I don't do it for Xana. I think it would be best for you and the world if I was gone." Jeremy stood in awe, and said. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Jeremy said trying to calm down from her ludicrous story. She tried to answer but all that came out was crying. He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Aelita I know that this is hard to tell me but, Which do you prefer?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita looked up from the ground and said, "I would rather kill my self." Jeremy gasped and hugged her tight, "we will destroy XANA and we will live the rest of our life, not killed as I would Prefer." Jeremy said cheering her up a bit. Aelita was Tired and so was Jeremy and they decided to talk about this in the morning with the others, besides that, he did not want Aelita to go into a never ending depression. So he let her bunk with him for the night as illegal as it was for school rules. He let her sleep in his bed and he took the floor. Aelita still wet from crying thanked Jeremy for not giving up on her and curled up with him on the floor when he fell asleep. He dreamed of all the good times he had with Aelita. Then woke up to see Aelita on the floor with him. He smiles and went back to bed embracing her tight and forgetting what happened last night. That is when The clock went off and woke the two up and Jamie Pile driving the two and sprayed a whole bunch of confetti into the air. Happy Birthday Aelita!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I LOVWE LEAVING YOU ALL ON CLIFF HANGARS I LOVE IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22 Birth day

NO, I do not own Code Lyoko. Though that would be very nice. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not up dating very soon, I have allot of Exams to study for:(

Chapter 22. A good Time.

Jamie followed by the others all celebrated her Birthday, Not to forget that only half the cake made it to Aelita's room, because Odd couldn't possibly resist. So then it came time for Aelita to open her presents. Odd, bought her a picture off him. " thought you might need a hunk to look at now and then." He smirked. Aelita gave him a look of solitude and put it on her table. Then turning to the gift from Jamie, she unwrapped it to find a set of needles. "You know, just in case Jeremy gets too wild or out of control." Jamie said.

Jeremy glared at the comment. Umi bought her a pair of socks, and Ulrich bought a dvd collection of hospital of Horrors and from Jeremy a locket. They were all telling stories and Aelita had to share her tragic story of committing suicide, but Jeremy saved her from such a horrible fate. They all just stared and turned to Jamie, who was clueless of all they were talking about. "Ok, Jamie, Xana is an evil computer Virus that was originally created inside a virtual world by Aelita's Father, Franz Hopper, then it went wrong and when Aelita and Franz Hopper went to _Lyoko_, Jeremy Discovered Lyoko and they brought me here from the virtual world, but Xana is out of the super computer and we have to find a way to put him back into the super computer with out endanger in the students of Kadic." Ulrich said all in one breath. Jamie stared in awe at the group.

"Are you all pulling my strings with this bla frickity bla junk or are you for real about all of this stuff of Loco?"

"Ok, first of all its called Lyoko, and second no this is all true on a 99.9 out of 100 percent scale on the mathematical terms of quadrilateral and parallel scales of the geography..."

"Um, Jeremy can we get the clip notes version?" Odd snickered.

Jeremy sighed and told her that it was true.

Jamie just looked at the four and blinked before saying, "Wow."

Jeremy and the rest of the group walked out of Aelita's room and went to their dorms after a short pause. Aelita just went into a deep thought which evolved into a flash back:  
FLASHING BACK:

Aelita was on a cliff, that ended, and made a 50 foot drop to the cold ocean, but could feel the waves splashed up, causing mist to spray upwards, laying a cold touch on her skin.

She spread her arms apart, and made an attempt to fall foreword but her mind told her not yet. _Are we growing up? or just going down? its just a matter of time, until were all found out, take the tears, put them on ice. Cause I swear I would burn the city down to show you the light._ She recited the poem over and over in her head, until she decided that it was late, and went back into her house.

Opening her eyes to find Odd opening the door, "Are you going to finish that cake?" Odd said while smirking.

She nodded no and let him leave before going to the hermitage. Arriving to find the whole place refurnished and painted with new flooring. She crawled up to her room and decide to stay the rest of the day and the night at her old house. She curled up into her bed and took a nap. Franz was down stairs, watching the discovery channel. (Unsurprisingly.)

Jeremy was with Odd and Ulrich and Jamie, all of which were trying to describe the Lyoko universe to her. After 2 hours and 34 minutes of explaining, she Finally got he hang of it. Jeremy was looking at the wrist watch and surprisingly it was already 2:00 and it was time for the 8th and 9th grade lunch period. Odd was of course the one to get to the door first. After of which consuming enough food for an army, they headed down to their dorms. Jeremy walked to Aelita's room and knocked twice before entering. She wasn't their, so he scientifically thought of going to the Hermitage. He walked in considering that the door was open, as Franz was done with TV, and was sweeping the porch off, and trimming the vines growing up the side of the house. He saw Jeremy coming and greeted him, "So are you looking for your girlfriend?" He playfully asked.

Jeremy glared and said, "Yes." He said unpleasantly.

"I did not hear a rejection to the Girlfriend comment." He snickered with joy.

"Aelita is not my fricken Girlfriend." Jeremy growled.

"She is up stairs napping." Franz said appropriately.

"But she becomes very cranky when you wake her up so in the meantime there is a Discovery channel Marathon on the mysteries of botany, want to watch?" Franz asked.

"Ya" Jeremy said happily.

4 hours later...

Aelita stretched and opened her eyes feeling a whole lot better and groggily dragged her self downstairs to see that Jeremy and Franz were practically glued to the TV.

She sighed and sat down next to his favourite nerdy friend.

In Odds dream While taking a cat nap...

Odd Dela Robbia, the kid who was unique. But in the eyes of the popular people, he was just a ordinary kid. But Little did any body know of his secret. He was a hero. No not your average Buff hero who gets the ladies, but a scrawny, yet Brave little hero. It all started in 1999, walking to school for the first day, he noticed the pet shop just opening on the corner, he had 5 or 6 minutes till' school started so he decided to check it out.

Odd was a major cat fan, but not as much as he liked dogs, but he loved either one. He was looking through the cats and found a particular one. It was purple! People died it that way to attract, or should I say con the consumers into buying it from the vibrant and lubricant colours. He looked around, he only wanted to hold it and pet it a bit, so he opened the cage and picked it up. He stroked it a couple times and decided to put it back but the cat bit him in the arm and he yelled at it then violently threw it back into the cage.

He continued on to school and noticed his eyesight got more sharp, and his nails got longer and finally he felt a stub growing out of his lower spine. Shrieking in pain he dropped down to his knees and felt strange feelings in his hands watching them slowly evolve into three fingers and a thumb purple, and then noticed he was a cat. He didn't find this scary at all, he actually found this to be intriguing. So he then on called himself cat man. Every day he came home, he trained his powers and found himself improving from learning how to climb trees and learning how to transform back to human and back to animal, he learned how to retract claws as well. He mastered it all. When he was 12, he learned how to fight crime and keep his part of the litter box, I men town rid of bad guys and terrorists. He turned 13 on November 20th 2005. He learned how to shoot Radioactive hairballs at his enemies. Ready for another day of school, little Suzie was on her way to school, when all of the sudden, BANG! a clash of thunder and then it started to rain SUMO WRESTLERS! Suzie was almost crushed when a streak of purple zoomed across the comic panel to the next, delivering Little Suzie to safety. He turned to the sky, a ray of green was coming out of the skies and decided to go check where the green rays were coming from. He followed the ray for about 7 minutes until he came to a stop in front of the old pet shop where he first was affected with cat powers. He stood and stared at the building and found himself on the stair case and face to face with Dr.Xana. The evil doer who owned the purple cat. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The evil doctor laughed maniacally. "With the sumo wrestlers falling from the sky, they will trample the towns people and I will be ruler of the town and own the world." With out thinking about it he threw him out of the way and went to the roof of the building, finding levers connected to the machine shooting the green ray. He was always a wash-out in mechanical things so he pulled every lever and the green ray shut off. Then turning his attention to the now limping Dr.Xana. "HA! your plans are foiled Doc!" Catman laughed in triumph. "That is what you think." The doctor said. He stopped. puzzled to the statement. Doctor Xana threw a ray of blue thunder at him throwing him back over the edge, but with the quick reflexes, he clawed the wall and climbs back over and chucked up a Radio active Hair ball at the doctor throwing him off the building. Finishing him and crushing the street from impact. He destroyed the machine and the town went on in peace. THE END.

Muahahahahahahahah! what do you all think so far? I will wrap this story up Around chapter 25 or 26 and start a new story, I hope you enjoy it while it lasts. Jill Belpois over and out.


	23. Chapter 23 Drowning for your love

Chapter 23. Drowning Aelita.

Jeremy was glued to the TV, until Aelita pulled his ear which pulled him out of the trans. He blinked twice before deciding that it was time for the two to go back to the school before Jim noticed they were not in their dorms. Jeremy made Aelita laugh for no reason when he went off about the whole (Botany) Subject. "What is so hilarious?" Jeremy asked with an Eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing." She said shuttering and trying to calm down.

Jeremy gave her a playful glare as they reached the door of the school.

opening the door, and motioning her to have access she walked in as Jeremy followed.

Aelita walking to her dorm as Jeremy went a separate Direction, Theo stopped Aelita in her tracks.

Hey there beautiful." He said giving her an inspection.

Aelita flicked him off and said. "Fuck you and all who are in association with you."

Theo gave her a glare, "Feisty aren't we?"

Aelita continued to her door and noticed the stupid ravage dog following her.

"Listen you Punctilious Prick! I am going to chop you up in a blender, spread the guts on the floor and put feathers on a fan turn the fan on, so the feathers will stick to your guts you filthy Bastard!" Aelita yelled.

Theo gave her a puppy dog face and ran to his dorm crying.

"Well, that was a great performance, Mrs. Einstein." Sissy said from behind her.

She turned to see her with a smile on.

"Thanks, I guess." Aelita said unsure of sissy's compliment.

"You have really good comments." Sissy said nicely.

Aelita turned with out saying anything back and went to her room.

"_What was that all about?" _ Aelita asked her self in astonishment.

There was a knock at the door and she opened it, "Oh, Hi there Jamie." Aelita greeted.

"Hey there Aelita, Say you ant to listen to what I downloaded from the web?"

"Me and odd are having a dance party in the science lab, because it is Mrs. Hurts Birthday as well as yours."

"Ok, what are we listening to?" Aelita asked eager.

"We are listening to Subsonic's hot new single with Billy Joe from Green Day."

"Ok, let me just get my Italian Homework:"

"SCREW THE HOME WORK IT IS NOT DUE UNTIL WE ARE BACK FROM SUMMER VACATION!" Jamie said as she said Historical.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Aelita asked notoriously.

"NO! Now come on! Odd and Ulrich are there." Jamie said pulling her out of the room.

They ran every body over and almost pushing every body into the walls.

They gat back to find a note on the door telling the four the party was at the Pool.

"Great even better" Odd said.

They all grabbed their swimming stuff except for Aelita, she didn't really care for it.

"Cant I go get Jeremy?" Aelita asked bored.

"Fine but hurry!" Jamie said in a pushy tone.

Aelita rushed to the door of Jeremy and just burst the door down and found Jeremy Jumping up from the loud bang of the Door. AHHHHH I SURRENDER! Jeremy said waking up. Aelita grabbed Jeremy off of the bed, and pulled him to the bus stop,

"WHAT ARE WE DOING!" Jeremy asked angrily and tired.

"We are going to the stupid swimming pool, and I am not going with out you, It will get to boring." Aelita yelled at him in a Historical voice.

"Oh, alright," Jeremy dragged on.

Arriving at the pool, Aelita and Jeremy immediately went to the darkest corner of the room so nobody would drag them into the stupid teachers party. Every body piled into the water, Aelita who was walking to the coffee Machine was pushed over by Sissy into the water on the deep side, and Aelita can not swim, so she sunk like a rock.

"DAMN YOPU SISSY!" Jeremy yelled at her as he dove under the cold water trying to get her from the bottom heHe looked frantically for 1 minute before comming up for air and diving back under and finnaly found her, grabbed her from under the arms and pulled her up and set her on the side, to find no pulse or breathing he had to do something but to no avail, she did not wake up. "COME ON BREATHE!" Jeremy and Jamie said in unison. But still no avail.

"OUT OF THE WAY SHE NEEDS MOUTH TO MOUTH!" In popped Sissy her stalker and...

BUM BUM BUM! Ha! Another cliff hangar, MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Eat that people. Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24 Sugar High Jeremy

Chapter 24. Fun and hope.

: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Jamie and the stupid events in my gay and Barftastic stories, I give a special Thanks to Jeremy's Light side and all of my Viewers for this story, but mostly Jeremy's Light side . Thanks and enjoy.

Sissy was about to perform Mouth-to-Mouth with Aelita, when Jeremy shoved her into the pool and Odd diving after her making sure she dies for good.

"TAKE THIS NASTY FROG FACED MORON OF A ZOMBIE!" Odd screamed as he jumped.

Jeremy does CPR and gets pulse but does it for a couple minutes, just to make sure, watching as she move her Eyelids and trying to motion, though there was still some water left in her which still made her paralysed and so Jeremy repeated the process until she was Coughing and hacking up water, she opened her eyes to find Jeremy, with a hopeful smile on, yet very worried. Then Odd came up from the water and shook off.

"Good to see you not dead." Jeremy Said trying to shake off the shock he had.

They both turn to see Odd Surfacing the pool and gasping for air while Grinning.

"Now that was worth it and almost enjoyable!" Odd said Happily.

"HA! and that takes care of that Freak." Odd said in triumph.

Jeremy and Aelita laughed and decided that they should cancel the party, Aelita needed to get dry and rest. Jeremy helped her up from the floor and Ulrich along with Naomi got a towel to wrap around her.

Walking to the Bus stop, Aelita shivered and tightened her grip on the Towel. Jeremy saw the Bus coming from the four way intersection. "Its coming over Guys," Jeremy warned as the bus stopped in front of them. They all boarded on and Jeremy about to get on last, turned around and ran down the block to a distance and watched as the bus was gaining Momentum down the Road. Every body staring at him in a strange Phenomenon. Jeremy glared and ran into an Ally way between the Library and the Newspaper stand shop. (Like the Poly-morphing-Clone) He turned into Julia. She grinned and walked back out of the ally way and running at full speed to the school.

(With the real Jeremy) sitting in the Library decides to head back to his room and go to bed.

Walking to the room sees Julia sitting there and holding a bag of green and white dust.

She turns and sees him and begins to charge full speed at him. He tries to escape but she jumps and tackles him the ground. "AHHHHHHHH!" Jeremy says releasing the grip on his books. He was turned up and Julia pulls the green bag and forcefully shoves it down his throat. Making gasps for air she pulls the empty bag out of his mouth and gets up grinning, drops the bag and runs around the corner. He lays there before he noticed every thing go Night vision and his pupils get wider and the smirk appeared on his face. He quickly gets up and runs down the hall and runs to Aelita's room to already see her on her bed reading a book, he pulls her away from the book and kissed her and ran off leaving her clueless and she just stared at the door for a good long while, picking her book back up and continuing to read.

Jeremy making his way down the hall at incredible Velocity, stopped at the axe on the wall in a glass case and tore it off, carrying the axe to Theo's dorm, he burst the door down to see him kissing a picture of Aelita and he swung the axe at Theo chopping his head off and rolling to the floor.

"Ha, How do you like that pretty boy!" Jeremy laughed in triumph.

As he walked out the door and locking it. He ran to the Principles office during their Conference and Chopped all of their heads off as well, left and locked the door.

He ran down the hall, running out of Sugar rush, he collapsed 3 feet away from Aelita's dorm and Aelita, Disturbed by the thud in the hall saw Jeremy passed out on the floor, she dragged him to the Hermitage, because if any body saw him with that blood, they would immediately know it was him. after about 45 minutes they reached the hermitage and she laid him out on the couch, while her dad was upstairs on the computer.

While waiting Aelita slipped a wet rag over his head and took another one and began to wash parts of the blood off from his victims. She was disgusted with the blood she just gave up and let him take care of it when he gets up. She went up stairs and took a shower, while Jeremy was getting up he had a head ache and was having a sugar-high-hangover. He looked at his surroundings rubbing his head and got up. He groaned and straightened his glasses then got up to look around. He got up and motioned to go up stairs when he heard her up stairs, so he decided to wait there till she was done, then he turned to see that he was covered in blood. He whimpered and said, "Well there goes my favourite turtle neck."

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW FOLKS AND I WONT WRITE ANOTHER REVIEW UNTIL I GET 3 NEW REVIEWS SO GOOD LUCK WITH THAT PEOPLE.


	25. Chapter 25 Xana went down! YAY!

Chapter 25. Xana went down.

Ok, this is my last chapter before the epilogue and I will start a brand new story, based on any thing you guys want my characters to do. When I am done with this story, you are allowed to write your own events of what happens afterward, and put it on, but I would Appreciate if you put in a special thanks to me

Three weeks past, and no sign of Xana, had made the kids even more alert than before. They kept there eyes peeled, though they hadn't made much contact in the weeks long ago. It was a Thursday, and the Teachers were all replaced for the accident, that police are suspicious of. The Police and warrant Officers have kept Eye on the children, on corners and on the grounds and Escorted them each personally every where. After the week had settled to a stop it was time for the weekend. Fun is probably not the way to determine this weekend. They were all forbidden to leave their rooms because of curfews. So theoretically speaking, they were under twenty-four our lock down. Jeremy was trying to figure out what could possibly take Xana out long enough to the point where they all can send him back to Lyoko, but so far there were only 2 solutions and those were never going to work. Number 1 was to lure Xana to the Scanners, but that would be too risky, they might loose another member of the gang. Then he turned another solution, but ended up being no better than to first one. The plan was to sacrifice another student, but if the Warrant Officers were to see them off of School restrictions and take them in for Questioning. So he had been skipping most classes to work on some plans. Drawing schematics and maps and working on Viruses and Annex Programs. But he was giving up hope. He looked Out side, Raining, pouring as a matter of fact, and they were on Tornado Warning. He got a look of Solitude, and turned to the computer again. Noticing that he had one new E-mail, he looked at it and lost his train of thought as soon as he saw who it was from. He reached for the Off switch and then took another look at the E-mail, and turned back to the seat, then moved the clicker slowly to the Mail and clicked, opening a message from Xana. He turned his attention to the letter and read,

Dear Pathetic Carbon based Life forms:

The end is drawing near and you have not made one solid attempt to stop my plans and you will parish in 34 hours and then the devastating event will throw your Pathetic world in to Limbo and You planet will cease to Exist. Will you Surrender or give your planet, you have 24 hours to give me your answer. Oh and if you are wise I would hurry up, because I don't think that Julia will let Aelita live much longer. To save all of the Above, you will Sacrifice your self, go to the forest for your council.

Jeremy stared Blankly at the screen for a couple minutes and Sighed. H e knew the right thing to do, but like all humans, he was scared to die. The window casted the room in a dark and gloomy trans. He blankly adjusted himself in between his sheets and starred at the ceiling. He pulled his glasses off and tried to resist going to sleep but drifted into a rest. In a dream he was at the light house, and it was storming and the waves came 10 feet in the air and crashed against the south-west wall. He turned to a shine glimmering under the water, he starred and saw a person slowly gravitating above the surface. The dark figure was none other than Aelita, but different, a green Lyoko sign on her fore head and red on her left hand and on her right was a orange one, all in unison glowing. He stared, puzzled and confused. Then the orange and red stopped glowing and the green shined brighter, and then a crash was echoing all around, he looked around to see all plant life wilting, shriving and burning. After that, the green one stopped and the orange one took its turn. The ground, started to crack and cause the ground to quake rapidly, and then after which, the red finished by ceasing all life including herself. She stopped glowing, and fell into the water, face first. Jeremy tried to scream but nothing came out. He just blacked out and woke up, sweating, and panting. He looked around and screamed when he saw the Picture of Albert Einstein on the wall. He stood up on his bed and ripped it off. He growled and just threw it down. He knew what to do now, so he slipped black clothing on and sat down for a couple minutes checking to see if any thing was going to have any last requests, and then the Idea came to his mind. He looked under his bed and found the note book, then took a pen out of his pocket to write a letter.

Dear Aelita:

Today, is your last day you will ever hear of me. Because in order to save the world, I must loose something near and dear, but I don't want to give you up. So I am writing my final request for you to make sure that you don't keep yourself in the past, move on and don't forget, that I am always in the place you would least expect, With luck for both of us, I wish you happiness and joy, not pain and suffering.

Sincerely, Jeremy.

Jeremy finished the letter and put it in an envelope, then stuffed it in his pocket. He slowly got up and departed to Aelita's dorm. He reached the door and slipped the letter under the door and waited. He heard her scrambling out of bed so he gunned down the hall way and kept going till' he was outside. He gasped for breath and returned his attention to the door to the school. She didn't come, so the coast was clear to go to the light house. He breached the gate to the light house and climbs over the fence. Still pouring rain, he was drenched and then went to the cliff behind the light house that hung over the ocean, the one that was in his dream. He was looking around and was asking himself where the lame idiot Xana. Then he was turning his attention to the ocean to see Xana hovering over the water with the Evil grin. "Well, you chose right I must say." Xana smirked. Jeremy just gulped and asked. "What are you going to do?" Xana just raised his hand and said. "This."

He threw red lightning at him throwing him to his knee's. He yelped in pain as he hit the ground. After about 6 violent throws, Jeremy was at his limit, when he heard Ulrich screaming with Aelita, along with Naomi, Jamie and Odd. He smiled as he fell into the ocean. The group stared in awe as the Evil entity just laughed at Jeremy. MUAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (2 hours later...)

He finished his laugh as he watched the five frantically search for Jeremy, but Naomi noticed that Jeremy was crawling on to the bay, and weakly pulling himself to his feet. "Hey It's Jeremy!" Naomi called out to the group. They all turned to Jeremy and ran after him, but while all of the people were distracted, Xana was attacking the base of the Light house and the tower lost balance and started to tilt, Xana, thinking that it was going to fall on the kids, but, (Ok, I know that this ending is fricken crappy, but this is the only ending I could come up with.) The tower tilted, but fell over Xana and pushed him into the water, drowning him, and the group watched as the simple defeat was devastating and strange at the same time. The group small looked at Jeremy and found peace as a small feat and their troubles were ceased at the rainy night that used to be so gloomy, and the fog over the Factory, dissolved and went away...

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please Review, though please to remind you that there is one more short Chapter. Good bye my fellow readers!


	26. The final chappie!

Code Lyoko Final Chappie.

We start the scene with a sad sight. Jeremy is in the infirmary dying slowly and painfully and yet no one really cares. Unless you count the gutless wad of pink who was in the room watching Jeremy die. Finally the last bit of life left Jeremy's body and his life line monitor flat lined. Aelita being the moron she is couldn't do any thing to save him so she took up the strings of her hoody one in each hand and strangled herself to death. After these two computer nerds died side by side for no important reason everybody went there separate ways.

Ulrich lost all sense of humanity and married a nickel. The nickels name was betty. They lived a what Ulrich thought was a happy life until he realized that Betty never spoke to him so he thought she was having an affair. He became enraged and left her in a charity tin for dead late one Saturday night.

Jamie wound up being excepted to Harvard to get her Bachelors degree. But Odd wouldn't let her go unless he came so before she left she married him and they both went to Harvard together. Odd went in hopes of getting a brain. Gods Speed Odd.

And finally Naomi went lezzy and married Sissy. They both decided upon a wonderful place to live. A truck stop restroom. And till this day there married and in there wonderful house!

FIN!

After Scenes!

Jeremy- Hey why did I die? That's gay.

Aelita- Why did I commit Suicide?

Jeremy- Because you love me!

Aelita- No I don't I love Naomi and Sissy were lezzy roommates, Duh!

Naomi- Yep French's Aelita Yum!

Odd- Ewww that's gross!

Jamie- Yeah lets go Odd but first... stabs Aelita, Sissy, and Naomi (they die)

Jeremy- NOOOOOOOO!

Jamie- Ok now lets go. Grabs odd and leaves

Ulrich walks in hey Jeremy what happened?

Jeremy- Jamie killed Aelita oh and the other two.

Ulrich- It's ok you still have me. wink, wink

Jeremy- Ummmm Ulrich are you ok?

Ulrich- Yep, Hey lets go to the shower room and stir up a nice hot bath... together. Hauls Jeremy off to the shower room.

Jeremy-NOOOOOOOO.

everything goes dark as the scene closes

Well that's all! Thanks and Goodbye!


End file.
